


La cosa más dulce

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Gay, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, Minako - Freeform, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, adaptación, comedia, mila babicheva - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, un hombre amante de las fiestas y el coqueteo, se interesa por Otabek, un blanco desprevenido al que sigue hasta la boda de su hermana junto a su mejor amigo.*Adaptación de la película con el mismo nombre.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky





	1. Mandamiento número 4

_“¿Yuri Plisetsky? Sí, lo conozco, dijo que me llamaría… hace dos meses”_

_“Conocí a Yuri en aquel bar del centro, me dio su teléfono,_

_pero creo que se equivocó, me respondieron en una cafetería”_

_“Yuri Plisetsky rompió mi corazón, jamás me llamó a pesar de haber bailado toda la noche”_

_“Ese rubio infeliz, me ha dado su teléfono mal tres veces y sigo cayendo,_

_pero ¿Quién no? Es demasiado apuesto, seguro habrá una cuarta”_

_“Creí que éramos el uno para el otro, baila como los mismos dioses,_

_pero desapareció entre la multitud y no me llamó”_

Y hablando del mayor rompecorazones de toda la ciudad, Yuri Plisetsky había tenido un gran día y vaya que había sido bueno. Por eso mismo subía bailando la calle que llevaba hasta su casa, siendo visto por sus vecinos robándoles una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento de felicidad que su celular comenzó a vibrar mostrándole en la pantalla el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Hola, JJ- saludó el rubio con la voz agitada.

-Yuri-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo estás?

-Omitiendo el hecho de que me llamaste Yuri- chan y que te castraré en cuanto te vea, todo bien, conseguí la campaña de Calvin Klein.

-Tienen al chico correcto ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto, jamás lo dudé, ¿Tú qué tal?

-Lo usual, defendiendo a mis clientes y exprimiendo cada centavo de sus parejas- decía Jean y Yuri sabía que sonreía.

-Brindo por eso amigo, creo que debemos ordenar pizza.

-Me parece… ¡Perfecto!- gritó Jean desde la esquina de la calle encontrándose con Yuri quien sonrió negando continuando su baile hasta alcanzarlo.

Yuri Plisetsky era un joven ruso de hermosa cabellera dorada que vivía en Japón por cuestiones de “Me harté de Rusia”. Era diseñador gráfico y uno muy bueno, se encargaba de la publicidad de grandes marcas.

Jean Jacques Leroy o JJ como era mayormente conocido, era un canadiense viviendo en Japón sólo por gusto, abogado de medio tiempo y un excelente cantante de karaoke en sus noches libres.

Ambos vivían cerca y se la pasaban en la casa del uno o del otro, como ahora, que estaban frente a la casa de rubio y que, extrañamente, se encontraba sin seguro.

-¿Es tu abuelo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Yuri frunció el ceño y negó, estaba seguro que al salir había echado el seguro, pero de pronto, recordó una llamada en la mañana que explicaba aquello.

-No, es Yuuri, me llamó esta mañana, dijo que vendría.

-Genial- sonrió el de ojos grises entrando a la casa para encontrarse con el japonés. -¡Cerdito! ¿Cómo estás?

Pero su amigo no respondió, el par lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la sala hipando y rodeado de decenas de pañuelos dejándolos descolocados.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio llegando hasta su amigo quien parecía no poder dejar de llorar.

-Terminamos- soltó en medio del llanto -Minami me echó de su casa tres días antes de nuestro primer aniversario.

-Oh, diablos- rezongó con una mueca dejándose caer a su lado.

-Bebé, quizá sólo enloqueció- concilió el canadiense sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

-Cuando se dé cuenta de que cometió una gran equivocación, llamará- secundó Yuri tomando las manos de su amigo, pero mirando a Jean no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Sí, quizá sólo esté confundido.

-¡No! Dice que ha querido terminar desde hace seis meses, dijo que ha estado muerto por dentro desde que me mudé.

Jean y Yuri se miraron con una mueca.

Yuuri Katsuki era un joven japonés, romántico, cursi y bastante desesperado por encontrar el amor, desgraciadamenre en quien fuera. Se había mudado con Minami Kenjirou a sólo seis meses de salir. Sus amigos sabían que era una mala idea, pero si algo tenía Yuuri era ser obstinado.

-Cariño…

-No eres el culpable de eso, estabas demasiado disponible, es todo- continuó Yuri tratando de confortar a su amigo, aunque parecía imposible.

-Así es, cerdito, eso es un error básico- asintió el canadiense sabiendo las reglas del juego que los tres llevaban desde hace tiempo, o al menos los dos después de que Yuuri se mudara.

-Sólo es escuchen esto- dijo el nipón sacando un libro que tenía entre sus piernas llamado _Los mandamientos del amor_ –“Mandamiento número cuatro: Tú haces que se abran las posibilidades del amor, las limitaciones son los enemigos”

-Yuuri, te diré algo- soltó el rubio frunciendo los labios y tomando el libro de su amigo -Este libro es sólo un punto de vista, salir con alguien implica tener algunos límites.

-Tienes que protegerte, a todos nos han pisoteado el corazón en muchas ocasiones porque les damos todo en una gran charola de plata. El ataque es la mejor defensa- dijo Jean apoyando a Yuri mientras el japonés seguía hipando y limpiándose las mejillas, ahora parecía molesto consigo mismo.

-Estoy tan cansado de jugar esos juegos.

-Esto no es jugar un juego, esto se llama punto de preservación- agrego Yuri -Katsudon, no puedes salir al mundo y exponerte a estar vulnerable cada vez, es como abofetearte ¿Entiendes? -Yuuri miraba al rubio tratando de comprenderlo- No busques un marido, busca un amante y eventualmente, si se lo gana un día, pasarán del ahora al para siempre. Mientras tanto, hay que divertirnos.

-Yo apoyo a Yurio, él tiene razón, cerdito, lo de Minami no es tan serio- el japonés arrojó un pañuelo al suelo haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos a sacarte y pasarás una gran noche- sonrió el rubio levantándose del sofá y tomando al japonés de las manos intentando levantarlo pero este se resistía negando.

-No, no quiero.

-Sí, si quieres, ¡Iremos al Ice Castle!- apoyó Jean ayudando a Yuri a levantar al nipón quien lo hizo de mala gana y con una gran mueca de desagrado.

\------------------------------------

Habían llegado al bar de costumbre y el más popular de la ciudad, aquel que solían visitar cada fin de semana y cuyo guardia los conocía a la perfección dejándolos pasar de inmediato ante las molestias de la gente de la larga fila que esperaban entrar.

En cuanto entraron pidieron una mesa, tragos y comenzaron a bailar, o al menos Jean y Yuri, ya que su nipón amigo se había quedado en la mesa bebiéndose un Martini con ningún ápice de ánimo.

-No luce muy bien- se quejó Jean mirando a su amigo a lo lejos, ellos se encontraban en la pista bailando y rechazando a uno que otro valiente que se les acercaba.

-Claro que no, es Yuuri, siempre es lo mismo. Aunque juraba que después de Tom no le volvería a suceder- soltó recordando a aquél chico con el que el nipón había salido por cuatro meses.

-Me duele verlo así, mejor vamos con él- Yuri asintió regresando con el nipón quien los recibió con un mohín que esperaban fuese un intento de sonrisa.

-Hay muchos tipos guapos allá, Katsudon- el japonés se alzó de hombros. Yuri frunció los labos pensando qué decir para alegrar a su amigo, pero en ese momento una linda mesera se acercó a ellos.

-Martinis, jóvenes- dijo entregándoles un Martini a Yuri y a Jean quienes sonrieron complacidos -Cortesía del caballero que está en la barra- señaló la joven con una sonrisa. Los tres desviaron su atención hacía la barra, específicamente al tipo rubio y rizado que les sonreía.

-Uy, sexy señor de chaqueta de cuero- sonrió Jean dándole un sorbo al Martini mientras miraba al hombre sugestivamente.

-Es muy lindo- musitó Yuri mientras el nipón asentía, de pronto, Jean se alejó de la mesa.

-¡Es mío!- gritó, Yuri bufó mientras Jean reía y caminaba hasta el hombre rubio y apuesto que parecía esperarlo en la barra con una sonrisa ladina -¿Qué tal?

-Nada y ¿Tú qué?- dijo el otro dándole un trago a su cerveza mientras Jean sonreía con coquetería.

-Nada.

-¿Qué tal?

-Nada ¿Qué pasa?- seguía Jean lamiendo la orilla de azúcar de su Martini, parecía que esa plática no duraría demasiado aunque no le importaba, ese hombre era apuesto y el sólo mirarlo le bastaba. Le bastaba para saber que seguramente era malo en la cama, no hablaba a pesar de seguro tener un pene enorme y esa sonrisa denotaba seguridad, pero estupidez, conocía a muchos así

Por otro lado, el nipón y el ruso parecían esperar que alguien se acercara a ellos, alguien que les agradara y les llamara la atención, porque el rubio ya llevaba siete hombres rechazados.

-Este es mi peor momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices, katsudon?

-Porque mi novio me dejó y estoy aquí, en este club y nadie quiere hablar conmigo. Quiero ir a casa.

-¡No!- gritó Yuri antes de arrastrarlo a la pista para comenzar a bailar y buscarle un hombre apuesto aunque se le fuera la noche en ello.

-No puedo hacerlo, Yuri, lo sabes y menos ahora.

-Si puedes, es muy fácil- sonrió el ruso con suficiencia mirando a un hombre apuesto que pasaba a su lado, la perfecta víctima. Bajó la mano y en cuanto este chico pasó a su lado, le dio un ligero pellizco en el glúteo tratando de ser discreto.

-¡Oye!- no, no lo fue.

-Ah, hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Yuri girándose para saludar a su víctima haciéndose el desentendido.

-Otabek, pero ¿Por qué…?

-Bien, Otabek, él es Yuuri y le encantaría bailar- dijo el ruso tomando a su amigo de los hombros y arrojándoselo al hombre castaño que miraba todo aquello sin comprender qué sucedía.

-Hola- musitó Yuuri con bastante vergüenza, el castaño llamado Otabek le sonrió apenado.

-Hola, Yuuri, no quiero ser grosero, pero están esperándome. Adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta dejando al nipón bastante avergonzado.

-Ay, eso me dolió.

-Olvídalo, Katsudon, ese tipo es un idiota- bufó Yuri meneándose al ritmo de la música -Pero seguro que esta noche…

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me dijiste?- _diablos_ , Yuri se giró viendo que Otabek al parecer no se había ido muy lejos y había escuchado aquello. Le sonrió con nervios sin saber qué decir.

-Yo…

-Me llamaste idiota, lo escuché ¿Por qué lo soy?- decía el otro entre molesto y divertido con las reacciones de Yuri.

-Pues… puede ser porque… no me gustó como trataste a mi amigo- soltó el rubio con suficiencia desechando los nervios plantándose frente a Otabek con la frente en alto.

-Yo no le hice nada.

-Pues porque no le diste tiempo de hablar…- comenzó el rubio a discutir mientras Yuuri trataba de apartarse de ahí, la situación estaba siendo incómoda. Justo pensaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, giró su rostro encontrándose con una divertida mirada azul.

-¿Qué? Trataste de colgármelo y no le hice caso ¿Eso me hace un idiota?- continuaba la pelea.

-¿Colgártelo? Tienes suerte de que alguien tan ardiente como Yuuri…- y el ardiente Yuuri seguía mirando de reojo al hombre de azul mirada y cabello blanquecino que lo miraba invitándolo a acercarse, lo cual hizo sin dudar. _¿Qué tan seguido un hombre con esas características bastante apuesto, se fija en ti?_ No mucho.

-¿Pero qué tramabas? Yo…

-Oye, yo no estaba sugiriendo que se casaran, sólo que se acostaran- dijo Yuri con obviedad enloqueciendo a Otabek.

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco.

-Discúlpame por tratar de hacerte un favor- rezongó el rubio molesto mientras Otabek soltaba una risa ahogada.

-No sabes nada de mi ¿Y si soy un asesino serial o un psicótico?

-¿Y qué tal si Yuuri es el chico de tus sueños? Ahora nunca lo sabrás- Otabek negó con una sonrisa.

-Eres la cosa más dulce, yo nunca pensé en encontrar al hombre de mis sueños cuando alguien me pellizcó una nalga y me dijera “Oye, hombre, tener novio para ti, ser ardiente y ser dulce. ¡Yuuri! ¡Bailar con hombre!”

Decía Otabek fingiendo la voz como si fuese un cavernícola haciendo reír al rubio aunque no lo quisiera. Esa pelea comenzaba a dejar de serlo o lo era de una manera muy bizarra.

-Tal vez ese sea tu problema- espetó Yuri con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Cuál?

-No lo sé, tal vez si no jugaras a estar seguro podrías encontrar a alguien con quien divertirte.

-Ajá, y ese consejo de amor inteligente viene de alguien que ama coquetear, que siempre quiere tener el control y no le gusta arriesgarse. Lindo método- finalizó girándose y saliendo de la vista del rubio dejándolo descolocado y algo ofendido.

-¿En qué infierno hicieron a este tipo?- susurró rodando los ojos y girándose para buscar a su amigo quien ya no estaba -¿Yuuri? ¿Yuuri?


	2. Tonteando

-No puedo creer que le pellizcaras una nalga.

-Pues lo hice y el imbécil estaba ahí diciéndome todas esas cosas de cómo coqueteo, de cómo tengo el control y de que siempre mantengo límites ¿Puedes creerlo?

Después de no encontrar al nipón, Yuri fue hasta el sanitario en donde se encontró a Jean y comenzó a platicarle su desafortunado encuentro con el castaño. Su amigo lo escuchaba mientras se acomodaba su ropa frente a los grandes espejos del lugar y siendo observado por un gran número de hombres, aunque en realidad sólo miraban su trasero. Yuri, por su parte, se quejaba sentado sobre la barra de lavabos.

-Oh, no- se quejó Jean mirando a su amigo con molesta preocupación.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que no te había visto actuar así antes.

-¿Actuar cómo?

-Así de tonto por un hombre.

-¿Tonto? ¿Por qué…?- soltó Yuri bastante ofendido, pero no pudo expresarse ya que fueron interrumpidos.

-Lo siento, no quise estar mirándote, pero tienes un trasero increíble- decía un joven bastante apenado dirigiéndose al canadiense quien se alzó de hombros.

-Tranquilo, para eso es- sonrió dejando que el joven lo mirara sin preocupación.

-No soy tonto y no estoy tonteando- siguió Yuri defendiendo su posición.

-Sí, sí lo haces- contraatacó Jean ajustándose la chaqueta.

-¿Son reales?- dijo el joven que miraba a Jean a través del espejo haciendo que el canadiense rodara los ojos.

-Claro, tócalas, si quieres- el joven no esperó más y comenzó a masajear el bien formado trasero de Jean.

-Si yo estoy tonteando por el tal Otabek es sólo porque tú dijiste que lo estoy- decía Yuri ignorando el manoseo del que era víctima su amigo, siempre era lo mismo en cualquier sanitario.

-Oh, por Dios- rió Jean mirando a su amigo plantándosele de frente y mirándolo sorprendido descolocando al ruso.

-¿Qué?

-Nombraste al chico.

-No, no lo hice- la voz de Yuri era nerviosa tratando de ocultar el hecho de que sí había mencionado el nombre del castaño.

-Dijiste Otabek.

-¿Yo? No, no lo hice.

-¡Oye! Tienes que venir a sentir estas cosas, son duras como rocas- presumía el joven a un amigo que salía de uno de los cubículos y se acercaba a Jean para empezar a tocarlo.

-Ajá, sí claro y yo soy psíquico y adiviné el nombre del tipo- sonreía Jean ante la negativa de Yuri quien parecía pensar qué decir -Disfrútenme- dijo sonriendo a un más a los jóvenes que lo tocaban y comenzaban a amontonarse en el lugar dejando que la fila de afuera de los que esperaban entrar se hiciera cada vez más larg. -Yuri, es obvio que te gustó ese chico ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

-¿Por qué le das importancia a eso? Si no lo has notado, está repleto de chicos apuestos allá afuera, no me quedaré aquí sin aprovechar.

Sonrió bajándose para poder caminar hasta la salida y salir de ese embrollo. Abrió la puerta con fuerza sin notar la enorme fila que se había hecho afuera empujando a todos los chicos formados.

Y, curiosamente, Otabek caminaba por ahí esperando su turno para pasar, siendo golpeado por uno de los tantos hombres empujados por Yuri haciendo resbalar a una joven que llevaba un trago tirándolo sobre el castaño.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Jean viendo el desastre que se había formado fuera del lugar, viendo a Yuri mirar avergonzado a cierto castaño que estaba levantándose del suelo -Ah, hola, Otabek- saludó con una sonrisa alejándose dejando a un avergonzado al rubio y a un confundido Otabek.

\------------------------------------

-¡Tae-Hao! Lo de siempre- dijo Yuri sobre la barra al chico que servía los tragos, este le sonrió conociendo muy bien al rubio y por quien tenía prioridad en servirle siempre que visitaba el club.

-No tienes que hacer eso, no era mi trago.

-Por mi culpa lo derramaron sobre ti, déjame comprarte uno- decía el rubio con una sonrisa, Otabek asintió sonriéndole resignado, pero divertido _¿En qué momento habían terminado en esa situación?_

-De acuerdo- Yuri le sonrió asomándose de nuevo sobre la barra para recibir un par de cervezas -Oye, quiero disculparme, fui grosero con tu amigo y no era mi intención, pero mi hermana está esperándome desde hace rato y no la encuentro, no responde su celular- Otabek suspiró con una ligera sonrisa, parecía nervioso -No sé, pero si fuese otra situación pude haber sido atento con él.

-Yo soy el que debería disculparse, fui muy grosero así que me disculpo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-No, no, estabas protegiendo a tu amigo, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, eso fue…

-Por favor no digas dulce o tierno, no va conmigo- soltó el rubio dándole un sorbo a su cerveza para después sonreírle y tomar su mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile. Una vez ahí, Otabek chocó su cerveza con la de Yuri y le sonrió.

-¿Amigos?

-Claro.

-Bien, debo volver con mi equipo o mejor dicho, buscarlos.

-De acuerdo, suerte.

-Gracias por esto- dijo el castaño mostrando su cerveza.

-Sí, salud- respondió el rubio alzando la suya.

-Sé feliz- Otabek se alejó mirándolo con una sonrisa, casi como si no quisiera irse.

-También tú- se despidió Yuri quedándose solo en medio de la pista. A lo lejos vio a Jean comiéndose a besos con el tipo que les había invitado los martinis, bueno, al menos uno de ellos había tenido suerte esa noche. -Oye ¿Puedes llevarte esto?- dijo en cuanto una joven mesera pasó dejándole su casi completa cerveza -Soy un perdedor, ese tipo me rechazó- susurró y la joven le sonrió con pesar para después alejarse.

Yuri suspiró caminando entre la multitud para volver a su mesa o eso intentó porque de pronto sintió que alguien jalaba su brazo.

-Algo más- dijo Otabek regresando a su lado dejándolo algo sorprendido -¿Y si mi novio ardiente está tocando con su lengua la lengua de otro tipo?- decía con toda la seriedad señalando a lo lejos a Yuuri sentado junto a un tipo de cabellos platinados o lo que podía verse de él ya que su garganta era atacada por la lengua del otro.

-¡Ay, por Dios!- gritó bastante emocionado.

-Creo que perdí mi oportunidad- soltó Otabek con fingida tristeza.

-Sí, ese pudiste ser tú- sonreía Yuri siguiéndole el juego.

-Si no hubiese sido tan idiota, porque lo fui ¿No?

-Sí, lo fuíste- reía Yuri, la misión de la noche había sido cumplida.

-Wow, tal vez debemos comenzar de nuevo ¿Por qué no camino por ahí y me agarras como lo hiciste?

-No te agarré nada- negó el rubio tratando de no reírse.

-Sí, claro que lo hiciste, con alevosía y ventaja.

-Sólo te pellizqué.

-Me agarraste una nalga- la indignación de Otabek y la negativa de Yuri quedaban opacadas por sus crecientes sonrisas.

-Oye, no, ese no es mi estilo- negaba Yuri conteniendo una carcajada -No te la agarré- Otabek estaba por replicar cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una aguda voz.

-¡Beka! ¡Beka!- gritaba una chica acercándose a ellos, una hermosa chica, corrigió Yuri en su mente. Castaña, alta, delgada y con un entallado vestido rojo corto que se ajustaba a su delicada figura.

-¡Minako!

-¿Dónde has estado? Te estábamos esperando, pero ya nos vamos para seguir la fiesta en la cual no estuviste- sonreía la joven siendo acompañada por una multitud de chicas y chicos -Estos idiotas están listos para ir a nuestra suite.

-Sí, yo…

-Hola, perdón ¿Quién eres?- dijo la joven acercándose a Yuri para besar sus mejillas -Eres muy apuesto, deberías venir con nosotros.

-No, yo…

-Te diré porqué debes venir- Yuri la miró atento sin comprender -Porque tenemos la suite Freddy Mercury y porque nunca encontrarás a nadie mejor que mi hermano, es grandioso, sólo míralo- decía tomando el rostro de Otabek como si de un muñeco se tratase mientras el otro rodaba los ojos -Los chicos y chicas enloquecen con este sujeto y por eso… estará en mi boda este sábado.

Otabek miró a su hermana de manera extraña mientras Yuri sonreía incómodo, no sabía si la joven estaba ebria o simplemente era así.

-No, Minako…

-Intento ayudarte, hermano- dijo la joven entre dientes sonriéndole al castaño.

-Adiós, Mina- la joven lo soltó con una sonrisa repleta de complicidad.

-No tardes- dijo alejándose con toda la gente que la seguía dejando a Otabek y a Yuri sin comprender qué diablos había sido aquello.

-Es mi hermana mayor.

-Oh, es especial- dijo mirando hacia donde la sensual mujer se había ido -¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-El sábado en la tarde, en Ritsu.

-¿Ahí vives?

-Sí, ahí vivimos. Somos de Kazajistán pero residimos ahí desde hace muchos años.

-Es un pueblo muy pintoresco, qué lindo- aceptó Yuri.

-¡Beka! ¡Vámonos!- gritó Minako entre la multitud.

-Mejor me voy o vendrá a jalarme del cabello- dijo Otabek con una media sonrisa y Yuri sabía que no estaba bromeando.

-Sí, fue un gusto.

-El gusto es mío, Yuri, la pasé muy bien.

-Sí, igual yo.

-Bueno… ven a la fiesta si quieres- dijo Otabek caminando de reversa para no perderse niguna reacción del menor.

-¿En serio?

-Así es- Yuri parecía emocionado.

-De acuerdo, le diré a mis amigos, tal vez vayamos.

-Espero verte ahí, pero si no es así, sé feliz- se despidió el kazajo alejándose dejando a Yuri con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Y tú- susurró sabiendo que quizá la noche no había sido un fiasco del todo.


	3. Una mancha y un hermoso p**e

-Hey, Yui-chan, estoy en una fiesta con Chris, el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero. Hablo para saber si habías escuchado este audio, si lo estás escuchando entonces eres una gallina y te acobardaste con Otabek, lo que significa que eres un perdedor… ¡Perdedor! ¡Perd…!

Yuri borró el audio que Jean le había enviado haciendo una mueca de desagrado dejándose caer sobre su almohada.

-Gracias, JJ- suspiró llevándose una mano a su frente tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos que comienzan a invadirlo, aunque le duró poco ya que había notado que había otro estúpido audio del estúpido de Jean.

-¡Perdedor! Eres un gran perdedor y eso te hace…

De nuevo a borrar el mensaje, miró la hora y notó que era tarde, aunque si hubiese tenido suerte esa noche, sabía que sería temprano. Torció el gesto y resopló dibujando enseguida una sonrisa.

-Era lindo, gracioso, divertido. Era un buen chico…

De pronto, se vio gimiendo como nunca en una enorme cama de suaves sábanas blancas, hubiese querido decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salían gemidos provocados por el enorme placer que sentía entre sus piernas.

-Dios… eres tan bueno en esto- dijo en cuanto Otabek se asomó de entre las sábanas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me gustaría hacerlo cada hora por el resto de mi vida.

-Claro que sí… adelante- jadeó el rubio con una sonrisa y ansioso por sentir esa lengua jugar con su pene de nuevo.

-Y no te preocupes por devolver el favor, con verte y escucharte es suficiente- decía el kazajo acariciando sus piernas.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, Yura- susurró besando su plano vientre enviándole deliciosas sensaciones.

-¡Dios! me alegro tanto de haber venido al hotel.

-Y yo nunca pensé en verte de nuevo- soltó Otabek con un puchero, Yuri acarició su rostro dispuesto a empujarlo contra su miembro, pero fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar a un mesero llevando consigo un carrito con muchas golosinas.

-¿Helado?- cuestionó el rubio en cuanto el mesero se acercó con el carrito dejando ver una enorme montaña de helado.

-Lo mejor para los mejores- dijo el mesero con una enorme sonrisa dejando el carrito y saliendo por la puerta dándoles intimidad a los amantes.

-Creí que querrías un bocadillo.

-Qué lindo eres- sonrió Yuri tomando el enorme bowl de helado para comenzar a comerlo siendo observado por un feliz Otabek.

-Sé que te dije que quería hacerlo cada hora, pero no puedo esperar ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?- Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa llena de sorpresa y asintió.

-Ajá… hazlo- respondió con la boca repleta de helado, Otabek esenguida regresó debajo de las sábanas para comenzar con otro increíble sexo oral.

Se movía sobre su cama con una sonrisa hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos desilusionándose al instante pasándose una mano por el cabello notando que estaba en su casa, solo y sin un increíble sexo oral.

-Qué gran sueño- resopló cerrando de nuevo los ojos y riendo ante aquél gran sueño húmedo, aunque de pronto vino algo a su mente, una idea que lo hizo morder su labio inferior y girarse para ver su celular, dudando.

Aunque no dudó demasiado.

-Hola, Hasetsu… al hotel Four Seasons, por favor- dijo al teléfono a la contestadora pidiendo que lo enlazaran al costoso hotel -Hola, disculpen ¿Tienen una suite Freddy Mercury?... ¿De verdad? Genial, ¿Me comunica?- dijo con los nervios a flor de piel, pero enseguida todo se vino abajo -¿En serio? ¿Ya?... No, no, déjelo. Gracias, que tenga un buen día.

Otabek y su hermana ya no estaban en el hotel, al parecer se habían ido temprano.

Se dio una patada mental por la audacia que había tenido al llamar y hasta ahora lo pensaba _¿Qué le hubiese dicho si respondía? “Hola, soy Yuri, el tipo sexy del Ice Castle. Sólo llamaba para decirte que tuve un sueño húmedo contigo y quería saber si eres tan bueno”_

Qué estupidez.

-¿Qué hago llamándole? Diablos- maldijo dejándose caer sobre su almohada resoplando. De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar sacándole el corazón, no conocía el teléfono del que le marcaban, eso lo descolocó contestando la llamada con cautela -¿Hola?

-¡Yuri-chan!

-Ah, hola, JJ- rezongó rodando los ojos y soltando el aire retenido al escuchar la molesta voz del canadiense.

\------------------------------------

Ambos Yuris estaban esperando a Jean para poder ir a almorzar, mientras, el nipón parecía contarle al rubio que la había pasado bien con aquel chico platinado llamado Víktor y con el cual lo habían visto besarse tan gustosamente.

-Parecía un anciano, Katsudon.

-Oh, cállate, es muy lindo y no, no es un viejo- dijo el nipón rodando los ojos, en eso, Jean llegaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oye, llegas tarde.

-Lo sé, lo sé y no quiero hablar de eso, mi celular se descargó y tuve que usar el del imbécil ese. ¿Nos vamos?

Yuri asintió tomando a su amigo del brazo y comenzar a andar, pero se detuvieron al notar que Yuuri no los seguía, mirándolo extrañados.

-¿Saben? Los veré allá, tengo que dejar algo en la tintorería- decía el lindo azabache con un rubor en sus mejillas, parecía nervioso.

-¿No puedes esperar? Quiero comer ahora- espetó Jean comenzando a molestarse. Yuri por su parte ya había notado que Yuuri cargaba una bolsa, pero no sabía lo que llevaba en ella, aunque no iba a quedarse con la duda y por eso mismo se adelantó arrebatándole la bolsa a su amigo quien se quedó sin habla.

-¿No es la camisa que te prestó JJ ayer?

-… sí.

-¿Y cuál es la urgencia? ¿Acaso le derramaste algo?- preguntó el canadiense tomando la bolsa mientras Yuri sonreía ante los nervios crecientes del nipón.

-No, sólo trato de ser un bueno amigo y llevarla a lavar- soltó Yuuri acercándose a sus amigos para tomar la bolsa, pero estos fueron más rapidos alejándola de él.

-Déjame ver- sonrió Jean sacando su camisa de aquella bolsa comenzando a inspeccionarla mentras Yuuri cerraba los ojos apenado. En segundos, Jean había encontrado la enorme mancha blanca que su camisa tenía y que claramente era semen seco.

-Lo lamento tanto- gimió el nipón con un puchero.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- exclamó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa arrebatándole la camisa a Jean quien ahora se partía de la risa.

-Lo llevaré a la tintorería y desaparecerá, lo prometo- chillaba Yuuri tratando de tomar la camisa mientras sus amigos se la pasaban uno al otro.

-¡Son litros!- reía Yuri alejando la prenda de su amigo quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Pueden comportarse? ¡Ya dénmela!- pedía a sus amigos quienes seguían jugando y viendo la travesura de su amigo.

-Lo dice el señor “Ayúdenme con mi mancha de semen”- reía Jean, en ese momento, por la risa se distrajo y Yuuri por fin pudo tomar la camisa bastante indignado.

-Son unos sucios.

-No, amigo, tú eres el sucio- se burló Yuri mientras el nipón les dedicaba una mueca y daba la vuelta hacía la tintorería.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, cerdito!- Yuuri resopló al escuchar la voz de Jean, pero decidió no voltear, ya era demasiada la humillación.

\--------------------------

Llegó hasta la tintorería que atendía el esposo de una amiga, y en verdad agradeció que no hubiese nadie en la recepción.

Entró sigilosamente, dejó la camisa sobre la plancha, tomó pluma y papel rápidamente para dejar un recado de que volvería después. Una vez hecho esto, trató de salir de la misma manera pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Yuuri?

-Ah, hola, Takeshi- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que opacara sus nervios.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Y tú madre?

-Bien, Nishigori- sonrió caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Y tú padre?- preguntaba con una sonrisa aquél hombre bonachón.

-Todos bien y saludables- dijo Yuuri ahora con la sonrisa fingida por la molestia de no poder salir de ahí.

-Qué bien, qué bien ¿Qué me trajiste hoy?- Takeshi tomó la camisa que Yuuri había dejado mientras este en verdad trataba de huir.

-Oh, sólo una camisa, pero vendré por ella en uno o dos días, no hay prisa- dijo apresurándose a la salida.

-¿Alguna mancha?

-No- mintió Yuuri con un pie fuera.

-¿Y esto?- señaló el otro justo en aquella enorme mancha difícil de esconder, Yuuri se acercó fingiendo demencia.

-¿Qué?

-Esto de aquí- señaló Nishigori mientras Yuuri esperaba que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en Tombuctú -Parece una cosa difícil de remover, está muy adeherido- decía rascando la mancha ante la vergüenza de su amigo.

-Oh… debió… caerme soda, crema… o…

-No, no es soda- negó Nishigori -Piensa, Yuuri, piensa- le dijo golpeando su frente con su dedo dejando a Yuuri desconcertado -Si me dices qué es para mí es más fácil remover la mancha.

-Yo… - por suerte fue interrumpido, aunque la suerte duró unos segundos ya que eran un montón de niños de preescolar entrando a la tintorería.

-Oh, es la práctica de campo, entren niños, entren- invitó Nishigori con una sonrisa ignorando a Yuuri por un momento.

-Demonios- susurró Yuuri tratando de pasar inadvertido.

-En la práctica de hoy aprendermos acerca de la pulcritud- decía quien al parecer era la maestra. Yuuri no se giró, no quería que nadie lo viese con esa camisa manchada de semen. Pero de nuevo, ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado y alguien tocó su hombro.

-¿Yuuri Katsuki?- el nipón se giró con una sonrisa apretando los labios.

-Hola, maestra Eri.

-¡Yuuri! no te veía desde que te enseñaba en tercer grado, qué gusto- _qué mierda._

Y todo seguía empeorando, el infierno se había abierto en esa tintorería e irónicamente, justo en ese momento entraba un sacerdote al lugar.

-¡Padre Takahiro!- saludó Nishigori, Yuuri por su parte sólo esperaba que aquello sólo fuese un mal sueño.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡Yuuri!- y además de ser el sacerdote de la ciudad, conocía a toda su familia.

-Hola, padre- saludó mientras Nishigori se concentró de nuevo en la mancha rascándola y oliéndola para saber qué era mientras su amigo era saludado por sus conocidos y quedándose sin un ápice de dignidad.

\------------------------------------

-¿Y qué? ¿Ese Chris fue divertido?

Habían llegado al restaurante tailandés y ahora tenían un par de cartas frente a sus ojos. Jean torció el gesto ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero de pronto abrió los ojos demesuradamente.

-¡Oh, por Dios! no puedo creer que no te dije esto- Yuri lo miró confundido -Uno de los chicos que estaba en la fiesta, fue hasta el balcón y enloqueció. Gritaba algo como: “¡Yuri! ¡¿Alguien ha visto a mi pequeño Yuri?!” y saltó del balcón- el rubio bufó y rodó los ojos negando.

-Qué idiota eres.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al hotel?

-No lo sé, iba a ir, lo juro, pero… no sé- negó el rubio bajando la carta de su rostro, parecía pelear consigo mismo -Le llamé al hotel esta mañana pero…

-¿Cómo que le llamaste?- Yuri se alzó de hombros -¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nada, no dijo nada, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya no estaba ahí- Jean asintió asimilando aquello para después mirar a Yuri a los ojos.

-Bien, racapitulemos. En el baño lo odiamos, lo llamamos por su nombre, luego le tiraste un trago encima…

-¡Yo no… !

-Entonces nos reímos -continuó Jean -Platicamos, le llamamos al hotel y nos obsesionamos con una llamada casual.

-¿Obsesionado? No estoy obsesionado, JJ- el canadiense chistó con media sonrisa.

-Quiero pensar que todo este errático comportamiento puede ser porque estás emocionalmente afectado.

-¡No!

-Y él podría gustarte realmente, pero ahora por no ir al hotel nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber pasado- decía Jean con seguridad, Yuri lo miró alzando una de sus rubias cejas, parecía ofendido.

-No, no lo lamento, si tuviera algo que lamentar sería esta conversación contigo. Ahora quiero saber qué comer- sonrió Yuri viendo la carta de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lamento haberlo mencionado, no vuelvo a decirlo- aceptó Jean imitando a su amigo, quien enseguida bajó la carta bufando.

-Y… sí me arrepintiera de no ir al hotel- Jean lo miró extrañado -No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora y algunas veces tienes que dejar ir las cosas.

-Así es- apoyó Jean sin dejar de ver la carta, Yuri había dicho que no quería hablar del tema pero continuaba.

-Aunque, si hubo arrepentimiento supongo que siempre se puede hacer algo ¿No? Como presentarme a la boda de su hermana… pero eso sería si me arrepintiera y no lo hago, en serio.

-Ok- soltó Jean ante un muy confundido Yuri, lo conocía a la perfección sabiendo que sólo estaba excusándose.

-Pero qué perdida de tiempo- Jean frunció los labios y miró directamente a los ojos verdes de su amigo.

-Yuri, cariño, ¿No vas a aceptar que te arrepientes de no haber ido al hotel?- el rubio lo dudó unos segundos para después asentir.

-Bueno, sí me arrepiento de no ir al hotel, ahora cállate que ahí viene Yuuri y tenemos que burlarnos de él. Asunto olvidado, JJ- el canadiense asintió girándose para ver al nipón caminar hasta ellos con el rostro bastante sonrojado.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te fue con la mancha?- preguntó Jean divertido, Yuuri se sentó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, sin problemas.

-Ok, Yuuri, obviando el hecho de que tuviste sexo ¿Te divertiste anoche?

-Sí, fue divertido. Ustedes tenían razón, necesitaba una transición así- aceptó el nipón tomando el menú de Jean.

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Yuri.

-Fue muy tierno y amable, me complació en todo- hablaba Yuuri bastante orgulloso.

-¿Y cómo es él?- indagó Jean diciéndolo sugestivamente, refiriéndose a su pene claramente.

-Como cualquiera- respondió Yuuri con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo cualquiera? Ay Yuuri, bueno y ¿Qué le dijiste?- rezongó el rubio dejando a su amigo descolocado.

-¿Qué le dije de qué?

-Cerdito ¿Qué es lo que siempre les decimos?

-Oh, sí- recordó Yuuri acomodándose en su asiento y poniendo una cara bastante erótica –“Oh, Dios mío, tu pene es enorme”.

-Buen chico- sonrió Jean mientras Yuri se unía al nipón.

-Tu pene es tan tieso- decía jadeando.

-Tu pene es tan bonito- dijo Jean llevándose la pajilla de su vaso de agua a los labios pasándolo con lasciva.

-Tu pene esta tan… duro- gemía Yuuri haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¡Tienes un hermoso pene!- dijeron los tres llamando la atención de la clientela del lugar quienes los miraron entre extrañados y ofendidos.

-Tu pene es tan largo- siguió Yuri.

-Tu pene es tan grueso- continuó Jean, en ese momento Yuuri se levantó comenzando a acariciar sus piernas.

-Mi cuerpo es una película y tu pene es la estrella- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su entrepierna haciendo reír a sus amigos y _¿Por qué no?_ A algunos comensales.

-¡Tu pene es tan perfecto! -gritó una mujer mayor haciéndolos lanzar una gran carcajada.

-Deberíamos hacer una canción de esto- reía Yuri olvidando el tema que había tocado con Jean y esperando olvidarlo de verdad.


	4. Malditas bodas

El día comenzaba temprano para los Altin, quienes justamente ahora se encontraban haciendo flexiones acompañados de su abuelo, Alisher.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Tenemos tres horas antes del ensayo de la boda- respondía Minako en el piso haciendo un Split perfecto mientras Otabek apenas y podía hacer un ángulo de 90º.

-Ya no puedo… con esto- se quejó dejándose caer sobre el suelo junto a su hermana que lo miró negando.

-Debes hacerlo, dijiste que querías volver a jugar hockey y tu condición es terrible, hermano- dijo levatándose para colocarse de pie y mover su pierna hasta rozar su espalda mostrándose orgullosa frente a su hermano quien rodó los ojos y se levantó para poder ir por un par de cervezas al frigobar que la castaña tenía en su salón de danza -Por la boda- brindó Minako tomando la cerveza que su hermano le ofrecía.

-Por la boda.

-Por la novia- sonrió la castaña haciendo a Otabek hacer una mueca.

-Sí, sí, por la novia. Por 50 años con la misma mujer- brindó y le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras Minako lo observaba con desagrado.

-Eso realmente deprime, Beka.

-Lo siento.

-Tetas caídas y aguadas, se caerán tanto que le llegarán a la cintura o quizá a las rodillas.

-Mina, eres mujer- dijo Otabek con obviedad mientras su hermana sonreía.

-Sí, pero las mías no son enormes, en todo caso que eso suceda me las operaré para levantarlas- dijo levantando sus senos provocándole a Otabek un gesto asqueado.

-A veces eres tan extraña- la joven se alzó de hombros y bebió de su cerveza.

-Otabek, ¿Te das cuenta que ese matrimonio es un gran paso? Una gran responsabilidad, ¡Dios!

-Sí, pero ¿Y sí es la indicada?- Minako le dedicó un gesto de interrogación.

-¿Y cómo saberlo? Además tú eres bisexual, Beka, no sé…

-Y tú lesbiana-sonrió Otabek alzando una de sus oscuras cejas haciendo reír a la mayor.

-No entiendo cómo es que nuestros padres aún nos aman.

-Siempre me lo pregunto- sonreía Otabek.

-Oye ¿Y qué sucedió con el chico lindo del club?

-Nada- dijo el kazajo sentándose el suelo fingiendo comenzar con la flexiones.

-Era demasiado apuesto y muy sexy.

-No sé de qué hablas- soltó el menor sin mirar a su hermana temiendo que algo lo delatara.

-Pensé que te gustaba- sonrió la castaña agachándose hasta donde estaba su hermano susurrando aquello con un tono sugerente.

-No, claro que no.

-Claro que sí, no me mientas- dijo Minako pellizcando el brazo de Otabek quien la miró molesto para después levantarse y comenzar así una pelea de pellizcos -Pude ver en tus ojos que te gustó.

-Pues ya no hay nada que hacer- soltó Otabek derrotado confundiendo a Minako quien sólo quería molestarlo.

-Debiste hacerle el amor cuando tuviste la oportunidad- dijo una tercera voz haciéndolo girarse hasta ver al abuelo Sher, bastante extrañados, estaban seguros que dormía.

-¿Qué dijiste, abuelo?- preguntó Minako acercándose a su querido abuelo, Otabek también se acercó sabiendo que cualquier cosa que su abuelo dijiese sería sabio.

-Yo me encontré a una pollita caliente en la feria mundial de 1950. Cada minuto con ella fue como chuparse los dedos.

-Apuesto a que extrañas a la abuela- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa, Minako lo imitó asintiendo.

-¿Qué? No, que se joda la abuela, abuela idiota- los hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta -De quien hablo es de Pearl, ella fue el amor de mi vida. No permitan que eso les pase a ustedes, chicos- Otabek y Minako se miraron unos segundos bastante confundidos para después asentir -Maldita abuela.

-Abuelo, ya, relájate- regaño Minako, pero tratando de no reírse. El abuelo Alisher sí que era especial.

\-----------------------------------

Se podría decir que Yuri Plisetsky dormía igual a un ángel, si no fuese porque tenía el rostro repleto de manchas de crema para afeitar y algunos dorados cabellos revueltos con esta pegajosa cosa.

A un lado de su cama, estaba Jean con un bote de esa sustancia y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro colocando más en la mano libre del rubio y molestándolo con un lápiz, pasándolo suavemente por diferentes áreas del rostro provocando que al intentar alejar la molestia se manchase.

Hasta que se dio en la boca y despertó.

-Eres un idiota, ¡Maldición!- exclamó Yuri escupiendo un poco de la crema que había entrado a su boca mientras Jean se reía tirándose al suelo tomándose el vientre siendo observado de manera asesina por el ruso.

-Ahora sí hueles a hombre.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Necesito que me prestes tu blazer verde- pidió Jean más repuesto del ataque de risa y sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Está en la sala, lo lavé ayer- Yuri resopló y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, Jean frunció el ceño para después levantarse, tomar su mano y tirar de ella.

-No sé donde está la sala, ayúdame a buscarlo ¡Vamos!- decía el canadiense haciendo que el rubio se quejara y se levantara enfurruñado.

-Ya que insistes con tus torturas, iré. Te odio- espetó caminando hasta la puerta siendo seguido por un sonriente Jean, pero en cuanto Yuri abrió la puerta, alguien más estaba por abrirla, por lo que fueron empujados hasta el suelo.

En cuanto recuperaron la orientación, vieron a un perfecto adonis con cuerpo de ensueño y cabellos plateados parado frente a ellos vistiendo solamente una toalla de baño alrededor de la cintura.

-Lo siento, lo siento, disculpen- dijo el platinado bastante apenado -¿Pueden decirme dónde está el baño?

Yuri señaló hacia enfrente y a un lado sin decir palabra alguna, vaya que ese hombre de cerca no lucía para nada como un anciano ni tenía el cuerpo de uno.

-Gracias- agradeció el peliplateado con una cálida sonrisa, aunque aquello se esfumó en cuanto la toalla resbaló de su cuerpo dejándolo desnudo ante los dos amigos quienes enseguida bajaron la mirada maravillándose o quizá asustándose con lo que miraban. El platinado, en cambio, recogió la toalla y salió corriendo bastante avergonzado.

-Amigo, qué largo…

-Qué grueso- dijeron ambos riéndose y envidiando a Yuuri, quien en ese momento salía de su habitación en interiores y con un andar muy peculiar, además de que tenía dibujado franco dolor en el rostro.

Yuri y Jean se levantaron del suelo para ver a su amigo y sabiendo exactamente lo que le ocurría, por Dios, acababan de ver aquello que le provocaba ese caminar.

-Yuri ¿Tienes ibufrofeno?- pidió el nipón con la voz adolorida sosteniendo su espalda, Yuri y Jean se miraron unos segundos antes de soltar a reírse contagiando al nipón.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Jean dejándose caer en el sofá junto al rubio dejándolo de pie, evidentemente no podía sentarse.

-Es tan lindo… y tan estúpido- resopló con una sonrisa.

-Ay, cariño- sonrió Jean mientras el rubio se recostaba en su sofá -Yuri ¿Puedo tomar tu blazer verde ahora?

-Sí, claro, aquí está- dijo jalando la prenda que estaba atravesada en el sofá arrojándoselo a Jean, quien se lo colocó enseguida mirándose bastante formal -¿A dónde vas?

-Tú y yo vamos a una boda.

-¿Qué boda? ¿Quién se casa?- preguntó Yuri acomodándose en el sofá dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

-La hermana de Otabek- el rubio abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Otabek?

-Ahora, escúchame- dijo Jean mirándolo con determinación -Ritsu, en donde al parecer es la boda, es un pueblo olvidado de Dios a tres horas de aquí, por lo cual tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

-¿Otabek?- continuó Yuri fingiendo no recordar ese nombre.

-Sí, ese Otabek.

-No, no voy a ir a la boda de la hermana de Otabek.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ayer dijiste que si querías ir, por eso me arreglé- modelaba Jean aunque en su rostro comenzaba a formarse la decepción mientras el nipón se sentaba con bastante cuidado sin perderse la escena.

-Jean, sólo bromeaba- decía Yuri con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Sí, lo hice- soltó Yuri bastante convencido, en ese momento, Jean se colocó de cuclillas tomando las rodillas del rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

-El 50% de lo que la gente dice de broma es cierto, lo cual significa que quieres ir a esa boda, pero tienes miedo de admitirlo. Así que haciendo chistes sobre eso dices lo que realmente quieres sin ser vulnerable ¿Cierto?

-Tal vez- aceptó el rubio torciendo el gesto y desviando la mirada, Jean parecía siempre descubrirlo.

-De acuerdo, la boda es a las 5 y me rehúso a llegar tarde. Quiero que estés listo ahora- la sonrisa que se formó en Yuri fue inmediata, se levantó rápidamente gritando de emoción corriendo hasta su habitación para darse una ducha y arreglarse.

-Bien jugado- dijo Yuuri sonriéndole a Jean quien lo miró orgulloso.

-Lo sé.


	5. Glory Hole

-¡Tu vista en la carretera!

-Eso hago- rezongó Jean bajando el enorme mapa que había cubierto su vista por unos segundos. Yuri resopló recargándose en su asiento -Según el mapa, tomamos la salida de la 195 y de ahí nos dirigimos hacia Ritsu.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, al llegar daremos una vuelta y encontraremos la iglesia- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa correspondida por el canadiense, aunque de pronto, el rostro de Yuri se contrajó en algo que parecía asco, y así era, un olor terrible llegaba hasta su nariz.

Cuando subió al auto había tenido la misma sensación, pero Jean removió unas cosas en la parte trasera y parecía haberse ido, aunque ahora volvía.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?- preguntaba Jean sin despegar su vista de la carretera.

-¿No lo hueles?

-¿Qué? No huelo nada, Yuri- decía Jean restándole importancia.

-Por Dios, JJ, ya ni siquiera lo notas. Es asqueroso- decía el rubio con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de asco.

-Pues yo no huelo nada.

-JJ, huele a culo enmohecido, a eso huele aquí- de pronto, Jean pareció recordar algo, o al menos fingía hacerlo.

-Oh, espera, debe ser el culo que dejé ahí atrás- bromeó mirando a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa provocando que este rodara los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, lo dejé hace una semana, así que debe ser ese culo- Yuri negó para después levantarse de su asiento e ir a la parte trasera en donde al parecer el olor es aún peor provocándole arcadas.

-No, no te levantes- el rubio lo ignoró y comenzó a buscar entre la basura y ropa sucia que llevaba Jean en su auto, en verdad era asqueroso.

-Esto es un cochinero, Jean- el canadiense sonrió tomando uno de los pies del rubio que quedaban sobre el reposa manos mordiéndoselo. Yuri río metiéndose de lleno a la parte trasera buscando de dónde provenía el asqueroso aroma.

-No tires nada que pueda necesitar- el rubio tomó una bolsa para poder echar ahí todo lo que no servía -Oye, tal vez eres tú ¿No se te pudrió el pene? O quizá el trasero.

-Oye- soltó yendo hasta Jean para mirarlo molesto -Nunca nadie se ha quejado del olor de mi pene o de mi trasero.

-Tampoco del mío.

-Bien, hurra por los penes limpios- sonrió Yuri chocando puños con su amigo y volviendo a la limpieza, y justo cuando estaba por levantar una gran bola de aluminio, se dio cuenta que eso desprendía el asqueroso olor -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó acercándoselo a Jean quien se volteó por el horrible aroma torciendo el gesto.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- Jean se alzó de hombros, Yuri se armó de valor y contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones para abrir aquel paquete encontrándose con carne en mal estado y repleta de gusanos -¡Ay, por Dios!- gritó asqueado, Jean miró aquello haciendo arcadas y tratando de alejarse de esa cosa. Yuri maldecía y terminó arrojando aquello por la ventana.

-Qué asco- soltó Jean haciendo arcadas mientras Yuri volvía a su asiento mirando a Jean bastante ofendido.

-Tú das asco, eres un cerdo sucio y detestable.

-No es mi culpa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa cosa tenía gusanos, Jean!- gritó Yuri comenzando una discusión con su amigo sin notar que el viento regresaba el paquete de carne agusanada aterrizándola sobre el parabrisas

-¡Ah!- gritaron ambos al encuhar el ruido y después ver el parabrisas cubierto de comida podrida con gusanos. Jean intentó quitar aquello activando los parabrisas, pero sólo lo ensució más provocando que la visión fuese casi nula.

\-----------------------------------

Llegaron hasta el carwash, era mejor lavar el auto o el olor se quedaría por siempre, o al menos eso había dicho Yuri después de que Jean activara el lavado de parabrisas haciendo un verdadero desastre en el vidrio.

-Estoy lleno de jugo de gusanos- se quejaba el rubio caminando junto a Jean para buscar un baño.

-No exageres- dijo el canadiense rodando los ojos -Ahí está el baño- señaló viendo las muy deplorables condiciones de este, pero a Yuri poco le importó, se adelantó a su amigo yendo hasta el lavamanos.

-Siento como si tuviera gusanos por todo el cuerpo- se quejaba Yuri lavando sus manos con mucha fuerza, Jean sonrió pensando en su siguiente broma.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Tienes un gusano justo aquí- dijo tocando el hombro de Yuri quien comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Quíatamelo!- las risas de Jean no tardaron comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su amigo para que se relajara de aquella situación.

-Eres un idiota- rió una vez que Jean se detuvo lanzando un par de carcajadas -Me orinaré encima- dijo cruzando sus piernas y abriendo el único cúbiculo que había dejándole a Jean el sucio mingitorio.

En cuanto entró cerró la puerta y notó que estaba repleta de letanías por doquier, al igual que las paredes, aunque sus ojos se enfocaron en un párrafo en especial.

-JJ ¿Quieres escuchar una poesía?

-Claro- respondió el canadiense quien comenzaba a bajarse el zipper del pantalón.

-“Había una vez un hombre de Bandoo que en una canoa se durmió, soñó que Venus jugaba con su pene y se despertó con la mano llena de semen”.

-Hermoso- rió Jean al igual que Yuri quien vació su vejiga sintiendo placer para después subirse sus pantalones y fijándose que en una de las paredes había un camino amarillo dibujado.

-Sigue el camino amarillo- susurró siguiéndolo hasta la pared detrás del retrete en donde se dibujaba un enorme gato blanco -¡Portya!

-¿Qué?

-Hay un dibujo de un gato, se parece a mi gata Portya- Yuri se acercó al dibujo, estaba bien hecho, aunque en la boca tenía un agujero que parecía conectar con la pared contigua.

Por su parte, Jean había terminado de hacer sus necesidades así que trató de tirar de la palanca, pero ésta estaba dura como una roca.

-Buena chica, ¿Qué tienes en la boca?- decía un alegre Yuri casi danzando frente al extraño dibujo.

-¡Mierda!- continuaba Jean peleando con la trabada palanca, podía ser sucio, pero no tanto como para dejar su suciedad ahí, así que debía forzarla.

-¿Qué tienes mi pequeño gato?- sonreía Yuri acercándose al dibujo más y más hasta que su rostro estuvo casi pegado a la pared.

Error.

En cuanto su ojo se asomó por el agujero de la boca del gato, la punta de un pene apareció por ahí haciéndolo trastabillar saliendo disparado del cubículo.

Afuera, Jean forzó demasiado la palanca que la rompió, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua saliera disparada hacia su cuerpo provocando que chocara contra la pared luchando con la fuerza del agua la cual hizo a Yuri caer en cuanto salió del baño terminando los dos sobre el suelo completamente mojados.

\-----------------------------------

Después de tan desagradable suceso, ambos amigos se encontraban en unos columpios esperando que su auto terminara de ser lavado y secado, al igual que ellos.

Yuri había comprado una gotas para los ojos que parecía vaciar sobre estos mientras Jean lamía una paleta con una enorme sonrisa, columpiándose.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que era un “Glory Hole”?- reía Jean, Yuri lo miró de manera amenazante, chistando.

-A diferencia de mi amigo Jean Jacques “La puta” Leroy, no paso mucho tiempo en el sanitarios públicos.

-Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida- seguía Jean riéndose -Yo salí volando por ese baño y a ti te cogieron por el ojo.

-Me alegro que te parezca gracioso, de verdad- dijo Yuri bastante molesto -¿Podrías tener más compasión?

-Bien- Jean se alzó de hombros suspirando y levantándose del columpio para colocarse frente a su amigo.

-Pude quedarme ciego.

-Pero no sucedió, déjame verte- Yuri resopló alzando el rostro hacia su amigo quien lo miró por unos segundos

-Había un pene en mi cara, Jean.

-Ya, ya, déjame revisarte bien- dijo acercándose abriendo el ojo de Yuri para después fruncir los labios con algo de… _¿Lástima?_

-¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Está bien- musitó Jean con tristeza mientras se colocaba de cuclillas tomando las rodillas de su amigo -Es sólo que… creo que estás embarazado.

Yuri lo pateó lejos de él haciendo reír aun más a Jean, el rubio se levantó para ir a vaciarle las gotas encima.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi!


	6. If you like pina colada

Después de volver a Hasetsu, sabía que debía volver a trabajar, no podía quedarse con sus padres ni con Yuri por siempre.

Había vendido su departamento cuando se mudó con Minami, cosa que ahora le parecía bastante estúpido y no podía recuperarlo, debía comprar otro. Por suerte, el lugar donde trabajaba anteriormente le contrato de nuevo.

Era administrador de empresas con maestría en finanzas, por lo que se encargaba de los movimientos de una prestigiosa y famosa casa de modas.

Aunque justamente ahora no tenía mucho que hacer, ya había terminado sus reportes y sólo se aburría, por eso mismo había decidido ayudar a vestir a los maniquíes y a hacer el inventario.

-Deberías irte, Yuuri, es sábado y el jefe…

-El jefe está jugando con su chico nuevo y yo estoy a cargo, Phichit- dijo Yuuri vistiendo al maniquí.

-Pues yo creo que eres tú el que necesita un chico nuevo- sonrió el moreno tailandés dedicándole una sonrisa mordaz, Yuuri rodó los ojos negando. Phichit se alejó dejándolo hacer sus maromas algo molesto con el comentario de su amigo, comenzando a hacer gestos y muecas, imitándolo.

Y estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó que detrás de él se acercaba una enorme botarga de un perro caniche.

-Ahí está mi niño ardiente- susurró la botarga acercándose a Yuuri quien frunció el ceño al escucharlo girándose sólo para llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

-¡No! ¡No!- gritaba comenzando a golpear al perro con todo lo que había a su alrededor, ropa en su mayoría.

-¡Soy yo cariño! soy yo- dijo Víktor quitándose la estorbosa cabeza de perro caniche mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró agitado tratando de asimilar aquello.

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?

-Me tocó visitar el hospital de niños.

Si algo tenía Víktor Nikiforov además de un perfecto atractivo y escultural cuerpo, eran muchos millones de dólares, gastando la mayoría en caridad.

-Oh, cariño- sonrió Yuuri más tranquilo acercándose al platinado para besar sus labios -Estás tan lindo- susurró contra los rosados labios de su amante haciendo aquel beso algo más apasionado, casi salvaje -Verte así me excita.

-Tú me excitas- completó Víktor mordiendo los labios del japonés haciéndolo soltar un jadeo, pronto Yuuri se separó del platinado mirándolo con diversión para después tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a un lugar más privado.

\-----------------------------------

-Te vas a reír de esto- dijo Yuri bajándose el pantalón.

Después del bochornoso accidente en el baño, habían decidido aparcar lejos de ahí para quitarse toda la ropa mojada y dejar que se secara en lo que llegaban a Ritsu. Eso justamente es lo que hacía el rubio, desnudarse junto a la puerta del auto mientras el canadiense hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué?- respondió Jean al otro lado.

-¿Sabes por qué no quería venir? Tenía que ir a la lavandería- dijo sonriendo bajándose por completo el pantalón y mostrando unos horribles bóxer enormes y flojos.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Jean también bajándose el pantalón mostrándolo unas lindas pantys de mujer, eran de su hermana -También debía lavar.

-¡Eres increíble!- rió Yuri con fuerzas, su amigo siempre terminaba ganando en cosas vergonzosas.

Comenzaron a quitarse el resto poniendo atención en la música que se escuchaba en el reproductor de Jean, y pusieron aún más atención cuando una canción en específico se dejó escuchar.

-No puede ser ¿Es lo que creo que es?- Jean asintió moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-Vacaciones de primavera 2017, bebé. Súbele el volumen- Yuri sonrió atravesando el asiento para subirle a todo el volumen para poder entonar la divertida melodía.

-“I was tired of my lady, we’d been together too long, like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song. So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed and in the personals column, there was this letter I read”- comenzó Yuri moviéndose lentamente disfutando la música.

-“If you like Pina Colada, and getting caught in the rain”- cantaron ambos el coro entre risas y sonrisas recordando aquél Spring Break –“If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me, and escape”.

De pronto, cantando aquello y entre recuerdos, ambos se miraron con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo que habían recordado lo mismo.

-Oh, Dios ¡Yuuri!

-¡Yuuri!

\-----------------------------------

Y Yuuri en esos momentos se encontraba en un pequeño probador de ropa sujetándose de un tubo que colgaba del techo cabalgando a un lindo perro caniche que lo sujetaba del trasero. Tenía los pantalones abajo, la camisa un poco desabrochada y había perdido su corbata en algún lado.

-Juntos somos…increíbles- hablaba Víktor al ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba a un muy sonrojado Yuuri -Como la abeja y la flor… como el aceite y el… vinagre- Yuuri rodó los ojos brincando sobre su amante bajando la máscara de perro.

-Cállate- Víktor siguió con lo suyo a pesar de que ahora era la botarga completa, agradecía el agujero que tenía para orinar -No puedo creer… que me… me esté cogiendo a un… perro.

Dijo a punto del climax, debía de anotar eso en su libreta de cosas bizarras: 1.- excitarse con una botarga 2.- cogerse a una botarga 3.- venirse sobre una botarga.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, su jefe llegaba a la tienda buscándolo específicamente a él para entregarle los reportes. De verdad que Phichit había tratado de cubrirlo, pero seguramente había tomado su consejo de largarse con algún tipo y ahora la culpa recaía en él.

-¿Cómo que no está aquí? Necesito los reportes y tenemos clientes Chulanont.

-Lo siento señor, miraré arriba- musitó Phichit bastante nervioso saliendo de la vista de su jefe, iría a llamar a Yuuri, debía volver.

Pero justo cuando subía, escuchó un par de ruidos extraños dentro de uno de los vestidores, suspiró esperando que Yuuri estuviese ahí.

-Oh sí… Yuuri… Yuuri.

-¿Yuuri?- preguntó acercándose al vestidor para escuchar mejor aquellos extraños sonidos.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, espera!- Phichit no llegó a acercarse demasiado ya que por la puerta salió el nipón disparado hacía el suelo.

Yuuri sin pantalones.

-¡Auch!

-Oh, por Dios, Yuuri ¿Estás bien?- decía el moreno acercándose a su amigo, por suerte, no se le ocurrió mirar hacia dentro o vería una escena difícil de borrar.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió mirando al tailandés y dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Víktor esperando que no se moviera o serían descubiertos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Phichit trató de levantarlo, pero el japonés sabía que en cuanto se girara, este vería a Víktor por lo que jaló hacía sí dándole tiempo al platinado de huir o al menos esconderse mejor con esta estúpida botarga.

-Me… probaba ropa, pantalones y bóxer- mintió con una sonrisa justificándose -Pero tropecé, parece que no era de mi talla- ríió mirando como Víktor huía de la escena.

-Bien, pero hazlo después Yuuri, el jefe está abajo buscándote, parece molesto- el japonés abrió los ojos asustado y levantándose enseguida metiéndose al vestidor para cambiarse esperando que Víktor en verdad se escondiera o al menos se quitara esa estorbosa cosa.

-Vamos- dijo saliendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido ajustándose la corbata. Bajaron para ver al jefe quien los esperaba molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas, Yuuri?

-Arriba, haciendo el inventario, terminé el reporte- dijo con nerviosismo.

Ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y que lo descubriese no estaba en sus motivos de muerte temprana. Por suerte, su fría mirada se desvío hacía el teléfono que tenía frente a él sonando sin cesar, Phichit tomó la llamada.

-Gucci, Hasetsu, Japón. Buen día- dijo el moreno, mientras jefe y empleado se volvían a mirar, por un momento un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del japonés _¿Olería a sexo?_ Esperaba que no.

-¡Hola! ¿Está Yuuri Katsuki?

-Sí… aquí está- respondió Phichit bastante confundido

-Gracias, que tenga buen día- respondieron entre risas, Phichit frunció el ceño pasándole la bocina al japonés quien la tomó extrañado mirando al moreno y a su jefe alternadamente.

-¿Hola?- en ese momento, su jefe puso el altavoz del teléfono.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Katsudon! ¡Cerdito!- gritaban sus amigos, Yuuri frunció los labios avergonzado quitándose la ahora inútil bocina de la oreja y colocándosela en el pecho.

-Lo siento chicos, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy trabajando.

-¡No, no, espera!- gritaba Jean para después dejarse escuchar una alegre melodía siendo entonada por sus amigos -¡If you like Pina Colada!

De nuevo comenzaron con el coro haciendo que Phichit se llevara una mano cubriendo su boca evitando carcajearse mientras su jefe escuchaba aquello entre confundido y molesto. Yuuri resopló tratando de no mirar a su jefe, pero alzó la mirada encuanto vio que por las escaleras bajaba Víktor con la botarga bajo el brazo, parecía caminar sigilosamente.

Su respiración se detuvo mirando aquello agradeciendo a sus amigos que distrajesen a su jefe de aquello, aunque si de algo estaba seguro es que Víktor era tierno, increíble y demás…pero estúpido y lo demostraba justo ahora tropezándose y cayendo por encima del barandal de las escaleras hasta el suelo.

Pero por suerte, de nuevo, su jefe y Phichit alzaron el rostro pensando que el ruido provenía de arriba.

-¡Mierda!- susurró negando aún escuchando a sus amigos cantar esa ridícula canción que le recordaba a sus vacaciones de primavera 2017 y viendo como Víktor salía corriendo de la tienda.

Estaba seguro que su ángel de la guarda ahora sí lo abandonaría.


	7. Dumb and Dumber

De vuelta en la carretera, vistiendo sólo sus ridículos bóxer dejando su ropa en la parte de atrás donde ahora sólo estaban un par de asientos y no el basurero de Jean.

Yuri miraba el paisaje mientras el canadiense comía una paleta de caramelo, aunque parecía que algunas funciones motoras le fallaban al ir manejando ya que había dejado caer el dulce.

-¡Diablos, Jean! eres muy tonto- chistó Yuri colocándose de rodillas en el asiento.

-Déjalo ahí, ya me compraré otra.

-¿Y dejar que se convierta en una marabunta? O ¿Como lo que tenías atrás? no gracias- Jean se alzó de hombros mirando cómo su amigo se inclinaba buscando el tonto dulce.

Jean maniobraba con Yuri entre sus piernas tratando de darle espacio sin ver lo que aquella imagen podía interpretar, aunque alguien sí que lo vio.

Justamente un motociclista pasaba a un lado de ellos mirando aquello, primero extrañado y después de interpretar lo que sucedía, los miró con morbo. Jean lo observó unos segundos para después dibujar una media sonrisa planeando su siguiente jugada.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Yuri y mirando al gordo y barbudo moticiclista, su cara se contorsionó en un fingido placer moviendo los labios y la lengua mientras el tipo salivaba mirándolo excitado.

-Oh, sí… justo ahí- jadeaba Jean haciendo que Yuri frunciera el ceño bastante confundido.

-No, no está aquí, JJ- el canadiense lo ignoró mirando al motociclista y la carretera alternadamente sin dejar de poner caras lascivas, y no sólo eso, llevó su dedo medio hasta su boca para comenzar a lamerlo.

-Oh, sí, no pares- susurró hacia el tipo gordo mientras el rubio peleaba entre las piernas de su amigo.

-¿Que no pare qué?- se quejó estirando sus brazos y torciendo el cuello viendo que aquello era demasiado estúpido, todo por una tonta paleta.

Jean continuaba metiendo y sacando su dedo provocando al motociclista fingiendo satisfacción en su fingido sexo oral. De pronto, miró hacía enfrente dándose cuenta que el camino estaba cerrado por el otro carril observando exactamente cuando el motociclista chocó contra los conos naranjas sin notarlos por su culpa.

Su cara se tranformó en sorpresa, impresión y algo de culpabiliadad, aunque por el retrovisor vio que el tipo se levantaba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-¡La encontré!- gritó Yuri levantándose con la paleta en la mano -Casi me sofocó ahí abajo- rezongó mirando a Jean quien parecía no poder despegar la vista de la carretera con el rostro crispado- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, claro- soltó nervioso agradeciendo que su amigo no supo de su sucia travesura.

\---------------------------------

-Debemos de ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que vamos a decir cuando lleguemos a la boda.

-Sí, hagamos un plan- aceptó el canadiense con una sonrisa triunfante -Puedes caminar hacie él y decir: “¿Otabek? ¿Eres tú? Este es mi amigo JJ, fue al colegio con el novio de tu hermana.”

-Eso suena increíble.

-Lo sé, soy alucinante, cariño- aceptó Jean sonriéndole a su amigo quien lo miró con media sonrisa.

Y con eso en mente, en pocos minutos llegaron al pintoresco y pequeño pueblo de Ritsu. Yuri sonrió nervioso yendo hasta la parte trasera del auto notando que la ropa estaba lejos de secarse, debían de buscar ropa nueva o todo su plan fracasaría.

Por suerte, entrando a Ritsu, una colorida boutique se dejaba ver por encima de todas las curiosas casas color pastel. Ambos se miraron sonriendo, estacionaron el auto y bajaron con lo único que llevaban puesto haciendo que un par de personas que pasaban por ahí los miraran de mala manera.

Entraron a la colorida boutique llamada “Madame Min”, viendo que todo ahí parecían disfraces por todos los colores neón y cortes extravagantes. Vagaron por el lugar sintiendo como todos sus planes se iban por la borda, tocaban las prendas sin ánimo alguno sabiendo que ahí no habría nada para ellos.

-Esto es una porquería- susurró Yuri

-Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo para esto- soltó Jean dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida pero fueron interrupidos por una tierna y sonriente mujer castaña.

-Bienvenidos ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Sólo mirábamos, gracias- sonrió Yuri tratando de ser amable.

-Ya nos vamos, adiós- soltó Jean sin tacto y ambos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a salir pero la voz de la mujer mayor los detuvo.

-¿No les gusta mi tienda?- los amigos se miraron para después sonreírle a la mujer.

-No, no es eso…

-Es muy linda- mintió Jean.

-Es sólo que estamos buscando algo más específico.

-Bueno, la próxima tienda está en el siguiente pueblo, a 30 km- Jean y Yuri hiceron gestos desconformes, eso era demasiado lejos.

-Bien, nos perderemos la boda- musitó Yuri con molestia y decepción.

-¿La de los Altin? Sé todo sobre ellos, vestí a la mitad de los invitados- sonrió al mujer mientras los amigos se miraban con una sonrisa alzando los hombros.

Estaban seguros que en Ritsu no había muchas bodas y mucho menos dos el mismo día, así que asintieron dispuestos a usar lo que Madame Min les daría, después de todo no tenían otra alternativa.

Y lo más malditamente decente que encontraron en ese horrible lugar, fue un par de trajes, uno azul y uno naranja con sombreros de copa. Estaban seguros que eran disfraces de la película “Dumb and Dumber”.

Salieron de los vestidores mirándose uno al otro para después echarse a reír, ese viaje estaba siendo demasiado extraño.

-Lucen muy apuestos.

-Gracias a usted, Madame Min- sonrió Jean abranzando a la mujer mientras Yuri no podía entre la incomodidad y lo gracioso que era usar ese tonto traje azul pastel, por ello, le sonrió a la mujer y decidió adelantarse al auto dejando a Jean con la mujer.

-¿Quieren que les envíe el catálogo?

-Claro- sonrió Jean forzado y con duda -¿Dónde nos anotamos?- la mujer le sonrió bastante feliz yendo por detrás de su mostrador sacando una enorme libreta y un bolígrafo. Jean lo tomó, pero de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente dibujando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro. -Envíelo justo aquí- dijo terminando de escribir dedicándole una última sonrisa a la mujer y saliendo del lugar.

-¡Gracias guapo!- le gritó despidiéndose Madame Min.

Jean alcanzó a Yuri quien se miraba en las ventanillas de auto sin creer lo que llevaba puesto haciendo reír a su amigo.

-¿Sí sabes que lucimos ridículos, verdad?- se quejó el rubio posando ante el auto siendo imitado por su amigo.

-Quizá tú luzcas ridículo, pero el naranja es mi color- presumía Jean modelando su colorido traje, Yuri le dedicó una mirada hastiada.

-Esto no es discreto para nada, JJ, no podemos ir a la boda vestidos así.

-Ay, vamos Yuri, fuimos a la boda de mi hermana vestidos de los Backstreet Boys.

-Cierto, pero… - aceptó recordando aquello torciendo el gesto, de pronto, el aire voló su sombrero de copa haciéndolo rodar lejos de él por el asfalto. Resopló comenzando a correr para alcanzarlo, Jean rodó los ojos alcanzando a su amigo para convencerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Jean, lo de tu hermana fue diferente- dijo tomando el tonto sombrero y sentándose en una banca que estaba sobre la banqueta -Ahora que lo pieso, eso está mal, podría ponerme un letrero en el trasero que diga “Acosador”. No iré vestido así ¿Podemos irnos?

-Sí, vámonos a casa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yuri sin creerlo.

-Sí, hemos conducido por tres horas y media, pero no importa.

-No empieces- suspiró el rubio viendo como su amigo ponía cara de derrota.

-En serio, Yura, vámonos.

-No uses la psicología inversa conmigo, JJ.

-No la uso.

-Sí lo haces y lo peor es que eres bueno en eso. Ni siquieras te das cuenta- Jean torció los labios, pensando.

-No… bueno, sí, un poco.

-Esto es una locura.

-Lo sé- aceptó el canadiense pensando qué más podía decir para convencer al rubio, no habían ido ahí por nada, y lo encontró justo dónde Yuri estaba sentado -¿En qué estábamos pensando? Sólo deseo una señal, algo que me diga que debes estar con Otabek Alitin.

-¿Altin? ¿Cómo sabes que ese es su apellido? Madame Min parecía sólo una señora loca y no creo…

-Estás sentado en su rostro, cariño- sonrió el canadiense señalando el respaldo de la banca, Yuri se giró moviendo su trasero unos centímetros comprobando que ahí estaba el rostro del kazajo con su nombre a un lado.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es él!

-Es él.

-Es ta lindo- sonrió Yuri comenzando a acariciar el plastificado rostro del kazajo.

-¿Lindo? Es sexy- asintió Jean viendo la cuadrada y sexy quijada de ese apuesto hombre.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Y mira, ahí dice que “Todo loque toca lo convierte en hielo”- leyó Jean lo que al parecer era un publicidad de bienes raíces para estadios de hielo -Derrite ese hielo, tigre.

-Es gracioso, muy divertido- continuaba Yuri admirando su rostro y mirando a su amigo bastante emocionado.

-Eso parece- de pronto, se escucharon campanadas haciendo que ambos se miraran con complicidad -¿Campanadas de iglesia?

Habían encontrado la iglesia.


	8. ¡Mazel Tov!

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la iglesia bastante emocionados por encontrarla, y esperando que realmente esa fuera la boda de la hermana de Otabek. Entraron arreglando sus trajes y viendo que ya había bastastes personas sentadas.

-¿Qué lado elegimos? ¿El de la novia o el del novio?- susurró Jean alzando el rostro buscando un lugar.

-Tengo que ir al baño- soltó Yuri haciendo una mueca.

-¿Te acomodaste mal la vejiga hoy o qué?

-Cállate, estoy nervioso.

-Bien, ve al baño, yo iré a sentarme. No tardes- Yuri asintió dándose la vuelta para preguntar a uno de los recepcionistas de la iglesia dónde podía encontrar un baño.

Mientras, Jean caminaba para poder sentarse en cualquier lugar viendo que todas las personas vestían de color marfil.

Maldita Madame Min, los había engañado para venderles los estúpidos trajes.

Negó sentándose tratando se pasar desapercibido aunque era imposible con el horrible color que llevaba, al menos se quitó el sombrero de copa.

Yuri, por otro lado, había llegado hasta el baño, el cual estaba en una pequeña de madera casa detrás de la iglesia. Entró envuelto en nervios tomando el pomo de la puerta del baño encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-¡Ay! Lo siento, lo siento- dijo al ver a una mujer con un vestido de novia sentada sobre el retrete y con una bolsa de papel contra el rostro.

-No puedo…respirar- dijo tomando la bolsa contra su boca y nariz inhalando y exhalando lentamente.

-¿En serio? Bueno… sólo… respira- dijo Yuri sin saber cómo ayudar a aquella mujer.

-No, no puedo.

-Estarás bien, sólo respira- sonrió fijándose mejor en la linda mujer pelirroja, esa no era la hermana de Otabek.

-Sólo… sólo… -decía levantándose del retrete pasando a un lado del rubio para dejarse caer sobre el sofá que adornaba la pequeña sala de la casa.

-Estarás…

-¡Agua!- gritó nerviosa haciendo que Yuri la mirara extrañado para después ver que sobre una mesa había una jarra de agua y vasos, sirviéndole uno a la joven -Gracias- agradeció tratando de tranquilizar su nerviosismo.

-Voy a dejarte un momento- musitó Yuri sintiendo que su vejiga reventaba, sonrió y fue hasta el baño.

-¡Mila!- gritó un hombre afuera haciendo que Yuri mirara a la pelirroja. _¿Así que Minako era lesbiana y se casaría con esa joven llamada Mila?_

-Un momento, papá- Yuri se metió al baño para liberar su vejiga, una vez hecho esto salió mirando a Mila quien parecía más tranquila o al menos ya no llevaba la bolsa sobre su rostro -No queiro equivorcame, no quiero equivocarme.

Yuri resopló sin saber qué hacer con esa mujer, bien podía sólo irse, pero no parecía estar muy bien, además, si era la futura esposa de Minako, debía quedar bien _¿O no?_. Mila comenzó a llorar llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, Yuri observó a su alrededor buscando algo con qué ayudarla y lo encontró, el ramo de la novia.

-¡Flores! Toma- sonrió dándole el ramo levantándola del sofá para posarla frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ellos.

-Parezco una novia de revista- dijo Mila sonriendo entre el llanto.

-Sí, eres hermosa, la novia perfecta.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me siento bien?

-Bueno, supongo que estás muy nervioso, es un gran día ¿No?

-Es lo que toda mujer desea, pero ¿Cómo sé que es la persona indicada?

-No lo sé- respondió Yuri sonriéndole a través del espejo -No puedo responder eso por ti, pero estoy seguro de que serán muy felices.

-Claro- suspiró la pelirroja tratando de reponerse.

-Y si no lo eres, bueno, siempre puedes divorciarte- eso dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la joven quien se giró mirando a Yuri bastante contenta.

-¡Sí! Claro que sí.

-¿Lo ves? Todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, tienes razón- asentía la pelirroja ahora convencida gracias a su desconocido amigo.

-Sólo sé tu misma, estás radiante- apoyaba el rubio sin mentir, realmente era un mujer hermosa.

-¡Estoy hermosa!

-Impresionante.

-¡Estoy preciosa!- continuaba la joven mirando a Yuri cada vez más segura.

-Lo estás.

-Gracias, ahora quítate de mi cola- el rubio se hizo a un lado algo apenado viendo como Mila acomodaba su vestido y su velo dedicándole una ultima mirada antes de salir por la puerta -¡Me casaré!

-Ve a hacerlo, chica- Mila salió del lugar cerrando la puerta dejando a Yuri confundido con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se miró al espejo acomodando su traje y quitándose el tonto sombrero de copa que sólo lo hacía verse más cariacturezco. Suspiró dedicándose una mirada convencida en el espejo, sonrió coqueto y se dirigió a la puerta tomando el pomo, aunque eso pasó literalmente, tomó el pomo. Este se quedó en su mano.

Miró el pomo en su mano y después a la puerta viendo que al parecer este se había caído dejándolo ahí encerrado.

-No puede ser- susurró tomando el pomo tratando de colocarlo de nuevo sobre el agujero de la puerta escuchando de pronto un ruido metálico sobre el suelo de afuera. Había tirado el pomo de afuera quedándose en verdad sin posibilidad de salir. -Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice- repetía golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta.

\-----------------------------------

Otabek y Minako lucían increíbles vestidos de blanco, el kazajo ayudaba a su hermana a colocarse un linda corona de flores rosas sobre su castaño y ondulado cabello mientras la joven ajustaba el moño blanco del cuello de su hermano.

-¿Están listos, chicos?- preguntaba el sacerdote sonriéndoles a los hermanos.

-Sí, un momento.

-Es un gran día, Beka, luces bien.

-No me estreses, Mina- dijo el kazajo con una mueca haciendo que su hermana rodara los ojos alejándolo.

-No seas patético, choca ese puño- la joven alzó su puño siendo chocado por su hermana de una manera débil -Otabek, no seas gay en la casa de Dios.

-Ya vámonos- sonrió el castaño negando, mientras el sacerdote la miraba severamente por aquella broma.

\-----------------------------------

Jean estaba comenzando a desesperarse, mirando hacia atrás para ver Yuri se acercaba, pero eso no pasaba y su ansiedad crecía. Resopló mirando hacia enfrente encontrando a un pequeño niño mirándolo fíjamente.

-Date la vuelta- susurró moviendo los labios esperando que el niño captara el mensaje, y lo hizo, pero se negó sonriendo -Date la vuelta- repitió moviendo su mano indicándole que se girara pero el niño continuaba clavando su mirada.

Jean suspiró molesto, le molestaban los niños y sobretodo aquellos que le miraban sin razón alguna fijamente.

-Mira, es Jesús- dijo señalando hacia enfrente, pero de nuevo fue inútil, el niño continuaba mirándolo con una sonrisa, por ello le mostró la lengua siendo imitado por el pequeño y así continuaron con una pelea de muecas hasta que se escuchó la marcha nupcial haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie.

Jean se levantó ahora nervioso de verse solo en la ceremonia, así que antes de que la novia comenzara a avanzar hacia el altar, salió corriendo por el pasillo central en busca de su amigo.

Salió de la iglesia buscando por todos lados el tonto baño viendo de pronto que de una pequeña cabaña salía Yuri por la ventana.

-¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, me quedé encerrado- se quejó el rubio levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su amigo sacudiendo sus pantalones.

-Bien, vámonos, esa mierda ya empezó.

-Ya no tenemos que fingir, me hice amigo de la novia- Jean lo miró extrañado.

-¿Novia? ¿La hermana de Otabek?

-No, la otra novia.

-Oh, vaya, eso es genial- sonrió el canadiense entusiasmado comenzando a andar. Llegaron hasta la entrada dándose cuenta que la puerta ya estaba cerrada, Jean estuvo por comenzar a patearla, pero Yuri lo detuvo.

-Vamos a la puerta trasera.

Fueron hasta la otra puerta, por suerte estaba abierta así que entraron sigilosos llegando por detrás del altar. Eso sería un problema, pero quizá todos estarían atentos a la boda y nadie se daría cuenta cuando caminaran hasta su asiento, así que con sumo cuidado y sigilesa comenzaron a caminar.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos para celebrar el santo matrimonio de Mila Babicheva y Otabek Altin- comenzó el sacerdote haciendo que el rubio se decolocara.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Yuri girándose rápidamente hasta el altar haciendo que Jean chocara contra él y cayeran al suelo tirando un adorno de flores sobre uno de los invitados.

-¡Dios mío!- se quejó una mujer levantándose de su asiento mientras Yuri y Jean permanecían en el suelo, aunque el canadiense se alzó tratando de darle tiempo a su amigo de huir.

-¿Otabek? Mierda- susurró el rubio queriendo golperase el rostro en lo que Jean pensaba cómo salir del embrollo, aunque no lo pensó demasiado.

-¿Este no es el Bar Mitzvah de Glickman? ¿No?- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa fingiendo buscar a algún conocido entre la multitud -Moishe ¿Estás ahí?

-Vamonos Jean- musitó Yuri saliendo de pronto de su escondite tomando a su amigo de la mano y corriendo hacia la salida -¡Mazel Tov!- gritó siguiendo con la mentira de Jean llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Otrabek y Mila, quienes miraron aquello con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Yuri?- susurró el kazajo reconociendo al rubio que salía corriendo del lugar.

-¿Es el sexy del club?- preguntaba Minako acercándose a su hermano y mirando por donde el rubio se había escapado.

-¿Podemos continuar?- preguntó el sacerdote algo molesto por la interrupción, Otabek frunció el ceño negando para después girarse y volver a lado de Mila y sonreírle.

-Sí, claro.


	9. No más juegos

-¿Podemos continuar?- preguntó el sacerdote algo molesto por la interrupción, Otabek frunció el ceño negando para después girarse y volver a lado de Mila y sonreírle.

-Sí, claro- dijo mientras la pelirroja parecía fingir su sonrisa.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el santo matrimonio de Otabek Altin y Mila Babicheva.

Repetía el sacerdote mientras Otabek y Mila lo miraban cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, y en eso estaba la pelirroja cuando comenzó a sentir un picazón detrás de la oreja. Se rascó una vez, y otra vez, y de nuevo hasta que se hizo insoportable desviando su mirada observando que su brazo y pecho estaban cubiertos de manchas rojas.

-Otabek- susurró ante la distraída mirada del sacerdote -Otabek.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo algunas dudas- decía sin mirar al kazajo quien tampoco la miraba por evitar algún regaño por parte del sacerdote.

-¿De qué?

-Sobre esto- el sacerdote se dio cuenta que estaban hablando mirándolos severamente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Yo también- el sacerdote negó apretando los labios tratando de seguir con la ceremonia aunque estos ya no le pretaban atención.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- dijo Otabek girándose para ver a Mila quien lo miró con una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de los invitados -Te quiero.

-Yo también, pero no estoy enamorada.

-Yo tampoco- sonrió el kazajo bastante liberado. Hacia tiempo que ya no sentía nada por Mila, habían salido desde el bachillerato y ahora todo era diferente, ya no la amaba -Se acabó.

-Somos amigos, Beka, siempre lo seremos- sonrió la pelirroja mientras Otabek le quitaba el velo del rostro.

-No quiero casarme.

-Ni yo- se sonrieron y se besaron ante la mirada confundida de los invitados y del sacerdote quien parecía bastante ofendido.

-No, sin beso, no los he casado.

-¡No nos casaremos!- festejaron tomándose de la mano y alzándolas en señal de triunfo con una enorme sonrisa.

Algunos invitados aplaudían y entre ellos Minako quien parecía feliz de que su hermano se liberara de eso, por su parte, el padre de Mila, Ivanko, se levantó de su asiento yendo hasta ellos.

-¡Suegro!- sonrió Otabek alzando sus brazos para abrazarlo, el rostro de Ivanko se deformó en ira tacleando al kazajo dejándolo en el suelo comenzando a golpearlo.

Y en lo que los demás los separaban, Mila ignoraba aquello dirigiéndose a los demás invitados con una sonrisa.

-No hay boda, pero sí habrá fiesta, saliendo de la iglesia a la izquierda estará la recepción.

\-----------------------------------

Minako hacia su número musical en la recepción con la hermosa voz que poseía deleitando a los invitados. Mila y Otabek bailaban juntos, mirándose con una sonrisa satisfechos con la decisión que habían tomado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú?- sonreía Mila, parecía aún más feliz que el kazajo quien tenía un ojo púrpura gracias a su ex suegro.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¡Me debes 30 mil por la boda!- gritó el padre de Mila pasando a un lado de la pareja bailando con su esposa.

-Papá, por favor- su madre alejó a Ivanko dejando al kazajo y a la pelirroja a solas -¿Sabes qué pienso hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Hacer que nos devuelvan el dinero de la luna de miel para poder ir a Bali y bucear.

-¡Te partiré la cara, imbécil!- continuó Ivanko aun danzando con su esposa mientras Mila rodaba los ojos y Otabek fruncía el ceño.

-Papá, detente- su madre lo alejó de nuevo, estaba siendo incómodo pero la pelirroja continuó con una sonrisa -Y ¿Beka?

-¿Sí?

-Debo confesar algo.

-Yo también ¡Eres hombre muerto!

-¡Papá!- Otabek negó nervioso tratando de ignorar a Ivanko y concentrarse en Mila.

-¿Qué sucede, Mila?

-Conocí a alguien.

-¿Conociste a alguien?

-En Tinder- sonrió la pelirroja algo apenada.

-¿Tinder?- _¿Mila usaba Tinder?_ Vaya que había sido engañado.

-Sí, se llama Georgi, parece especial y…

-¡Es tu hora, hijo de perra!- la paciencia de Ivanko se terminó lanzándose de nuevo contra Otabek.

-¡Papá!

\-----------------------------------

Jean y Yuri se detuvieron en una gasolinera para poder cargar el auto y comprar algo de café, estaban recargados sobre el auto en lo que se llenaba el tanque. No habían hablado durante el camino, Yuri no habá dicho nada y Jean no tenía nada que decir o al menos no sabía qué decir, las bromas en esa situación no tenían cabida.

-¿JJ?

-¿Sí?

-Refresca mi memoria- decía Yuri bastante tranquilo -¿Fuimos a la boda de Otabek?

-Sí- respondió Jean torciendo el gesto.

-Eso creí- el canadiense lo miró sin saber qué decir -Soy un gran idiota- resopló negando con una amarga sonrisa.

-No, no lo eres.

-En dos minutos conozco a un tipo y voy tras él como si fuese algo especial, soy un idiota.

-Bueno, tal véz por una vez querías a alguien especial. Te cansaste de jugar- Yuri lo miró para después sonreírle con cierta nostalgia y melancolía.

-¿Tú te cansaste de jugar?- Jean resopló desviando la mirada.

-Sí- admitió, el rubio lo miró sin creer lo que su amigo decía, pero no dijo más -Vámonos a casa.

-De acuerdo- ambos subieron al auto dispuestos a volver a casa y olvidar todo ese embrollo, que estaban seguros que en unas semanas se reirían de ello, sobre todo por lo que les había ocurrido durante el camino.

Llegaron a Hasetsu con la noche sobre ellos, Jean aparcó su auto para después subir la colina hacia la casa de Yuri, aunque en cuanto giraron la esquina notaron que había ambulacias, bomberos y un par de patrullas.

-Oh, por Dios ¿Qué sucedió?- espetó Yuri acercándose a un policía que estaba sentado en la banqueta con el rostro preocupado.

-Disculpe, agente- preguntó Jean al compugido hombre -¿Qué sucede?

-En veinte años en el cuerpo, jamás vi algo tan horrible, pobre chico- soltó el policía en un suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde es la emergencia?

-En el 319- Jean y Yuri se miraron bastante asustados.

-Esa es mi casa- suspiró el rubio consternado para enseguida mirar a Jean sorprendido quien lo miró de la misma manera.

-¡Yuuri!- gritaron ambos para después correr hasta el hogar del rubio que parecía rodeado de personas amontonadas.


	10. I don't want to miss a thing

-En el 319- Jean y Yuri se miraron bastante asustados.

-Esa es mi casa- suspiró el rubio consternado para enseguida mirar a Jean sorprendido quien lo miró de la misma manera.

-¡Yuuri!- gritaron ambos para después correr hasta el hogar del rubio que parecía rodeado de personas amontonadas.

Pasaron a través del mar de gente que rodeaba su casa y que incluso ya estaban dentro de ella, hicieron a un lado a toda esa gente hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuri, en donde al parecer había ocurrido el accidente.

-No entren ahí, no es agradable- los detuvo otro oficial con el rostro serio, Yuri negó y lo hizo a un lado.

-Vivimos aquí- secundó Jean siguiendo a su amigo hasta entrar a la habitación del nipón. Aunque no esperaban ver lo que encontraron y mucho menos ver a Yuuri en esa… posición.

Yuuri se encontraba de rodillas.

De rodillas a la orilla de la cama usando sólo interiores.

En medio de las piernas de un Víktor desnudo, o mejor dicho… su cabeza entre las piernas del platinado.

-¿Yurio?- musitó el nipón, o al menos eso fue lo que comprendieron sus amigos al escuchar su voz ahogada.

-Al parecer se atoró- dijo otro oficial acercándose a Yuri a Jean quienes no terminaban de comprender la escena.

-¿Qué se le atoró?- preguntaba el rubio sin obtener respuesta –Yuuri ¿Estás bien?- se acercó lentamente a su amigo viendo qué era lo que ocurría.

Yuuri tenía el pene de Víktor dentro de su boca, al parecer se había _¿Atorado?_ No terminaba de entender. Tomó la cabeza de su amigo tirando hacia sí provocando que nipón griatara colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de Víktor quien también se había quejado.

-¡No! -gritó el nipón con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Cómo te atoraste?- indagó Jean acercándose también viendo la bochornosa escena.

-Me acabo de hacer un piercing- dijo Víktor adolorido y sudoroso provocando que Yuri, Jean y todos los presentes hicieran una mueca de desagrado y dolor.

-Pero ¿Cómo se atoró?- el rubio no terminaba de captar aquello.

-Detrás de las amígdalas- soltó Jean sin pensar recibiendo una mirada desagradable por parte de Yuri quien negó y se acercó al nipón.

-Bien, Yuuri, voy a jalarte lentamente hacía mi ¿De acuerdo?

-No… mejor no- pidió Víktor, al parecer ya habían intentado aquello y sólo se habían lastimado. Y realmente así fue, por eso el platinado había llamado a la policía y habían terminado en esa bochornosa situación.

-Tú cállate, lo haré despacio- rezongó el rubio tomando la cabeza de Yuuri jalando lentamente aunque en el instante en el que Víktor lanzó un grito de dolor se detuvo. El japonés también se había quejado y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, aunque más que dolor era por las molestas arcadas que tenía.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó el rubio enseguida sin saber qué hacer.

-La ambulancia está esperando y la sala de cirugía está lista- dijo otro oficial que llegaba a presenciar la escena -Tenemos que irnos.

-¡No! Espere- dijo Jean a quien al parecer se le había cruzado una idea por la mente.

-¿Qué?

-Podría cantar- dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo mirando a Yuri quien lo miraba extrañado -Puedes cantar, Yuuri, eso relaja la garganta -dijo ésta vez acercándose al nipón -Cariño, vamos, inténtalo.

El nipón asintió como pudo mientras el rubio comenzó a creer que eso funcionaría, era mejor que ir a cirugía a cortarle el pene a Vítkor o lo que fuese que harían.

 _-“_ _Relax don't do it, when you want to go to it. Relax don't do it, when you want come”-_ comenzó Jean a cantar y a aplaudir siendo secundado por Yuri.

-¡Detente! Esa canción me excita- gritó Víktor haciendo que el nipón lo mirara asustado, que se excitara en ese momento no era una buena idea.

-Bien, mala elección- soltó Jean pensando qué otra canción se sabía que Yuuri pudiese cantar, de pronto, el rubio sonrió tronando los dedos.

-¡Ya sé! Armageddon- sonrió sabiendo que todo el mundo se sabía la icónica canción de Aerosmith, y así era porque Jean asintió comenzando a cantar.

_-“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..”_

De pronto, todos los presentes comenzaron a seguir con el coro, mientras Yuuri también cantaba como le era posible tratando de relajar su garganta, incluso Víktor fue contagiado por el entusiasmo del público acompañándolos en aquél show.

_-“Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing.”_

Pronto la escena pasó de ser algo bochornoso y casi gracioso a una escena musical, todos unidos cantando la bella canción olvidando por unos minutos el porque lo hacían, hasta que Yuuri saltó de pronto soltándose de Víktor levantándose y cayendo sobre los brazos del rubio quien sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Sí!- gritó Jean abrazando a Yuuri quien sonreía sobándose la mandíbula, vaya historia que contar.

\-----------------------------------

**_3 semanas después_ **

Yuri, Jean y Yuuri desayunaban en la terraza de un restaurante, y estaban acompañados de un cuarto.

-Entonces, cuando Frodo dijo esa frase, Yuri lloró.

-Ya cállate, JJ, a nadie le interesa saber eso y menos a Seung- reía el rubio mirando al coreano acompañante de su amigo.

-Sí, es verdad, confirmo esa historia.

-Tambien cállate, katsudon, tú lloraste con Pokemón.

-¿Y quién no? Creía que Ash moriría- se defendió el nipón llevándose un trozo de waffle a la boca.

-Aún no sé por qué fue que les empecé a hablar en segundo grado- se quejó Yuri mirando a Seung quien negó riendo.

-Vivíamos en Rusia ¿Te lo dije, cariño?- dijo el canadiense tomando la mano de su acompañante quien le sonrió asintiendo.

-Lo hiciste- dijo Seung, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, revisó el texto que le había llegado dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rosto así como sorpresa -Oh, por Dios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Encontraron un donante para mi paciente. Tengo que irme, chicos, fue un placer conocerlos.

-El placer fue nuestro, Seung- sonrió Yuri mientras el japonés asentía.

-Eres encantador- soltó el nipón, Seung les sonrió para después mirar a Jean y besar sus labios.

-Lo siento, debo irme, pero mañana te haré risotto- el candiense le sonrió asintiendo. Seung se levantó dirigiéndoles una ultima mirada y yéndose hacia el hospital dejando a los amigos solos y con muchas preguntas para el canadiense.

-Bueno ¿Puedo decir que eso fue muy dulce?- sonrió Yuri mientras Jean comía su desayuno ignorándolo.

-Es genial- secundó Yuuri.

-Callénse.

-¿No tiene ningún piercing o sí?- los tres rieron ante la broma de japonés, aunque el canadiense de pronto se sonrojó.

-No lo sé, no hemos tenido sexo, así que no lo sé- dijo mirando su plato como si fuera la cosa más interesante sobre la mesa, sus amigos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Oh, en verdad te gusta.

-No quiero hablar de eso, katsudon, soy supersticioso- dijo fingiendo un escalofrío y restándole importancia a todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Había conocido a Seung cuando fue a donar sangre a petición de su hermana, decía que tenía que hacer algo por el mundo y decidió donar algo de sangre. Seung estaba en el hospital, después de todo era cirujano y trabajaba en el lugar.

El click fue inmediato, se vieron, sonrieron e intercambiaron celular dispuestos a una cita. Después de algunas citas después, decidió presentárselos a sus amigos. Seung era especial y lo supo desde el momento en el que ninguno quiso tener sexo en las primeras citas, eso era serio.

-De acuerdo, no hablemos de eso- la voz de Yuri lo regresó a la realidad, el rubio lo miraba feliz por verlo contento y en verdad lo estaba, esperaba que lo que tenía con Seung prosperara.

Por la tarde, después de dejar a Jean en su casa y a Yuuri con Víktor, Yuri volvió a su departamento, esperaba comer un poco de helado y buscar alguna película en Netflix.

Se puso el pijama y fue hasta el refrigerador para sacar el bote de helado y dirigirse a la sala donde encendió la televisión y se sentó en el sofá, aunque algo duro lo hizo hacerse a un lado encontrando entre los cojines el libro de Yuuri, _Los_ _Mandamientos del amor_.

Lo miró unos segundos dudando en si leerlo o no, aunque al final se decidió por comenzar a hojearlo sin esperar nada interesante.

\-----------------------------------

Después del desastre de la boda, Otabek y Minako habían olvidado aquello tratando de seguir con sus vidas, sobre todo el kazajo, quien ya no se se sentía atado a una mujer que no amaba.

-Tengo que hacer un contrato en Hasetsu- soltó Otabek mientras se reunía con su hermana en una cafetería. Revisaba un par de cosas en su agenda mientras la joven comía unas papas fritas de bolsa.

-Me alegro por ti, puedo hacer las estructuras y decoraciones con aluminio ¿Qué dices?- sonriño la castaña quien se dedicaba a trabajar con aquél elemento.

-Eso iba a sugerirte, y también te sugiero que tengas cuidado con esas frituras, causan prolapso rectal- señaló Otabek mirando la bolsa que su hermana llevaba recibiendo una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué dices? Tú causas prolapso rectal- dijo haciendo un mohín llevándose otra papa frita a la boca.

-Lo dice en la bolsa, Mina- la joven enseguida llevó su mirada a la bolsa buscando tal enuncidado hasta que lo encontró haciéndola escupir lo que llevaba en la boca.

-¿Qué clase de genio del marketing pone “prolapso rectal” en su producto? ¿Cómo pueden venderlo?

-Te lo dije- Minako rodó los ojos dejando de lado las asquerosas frituras. Otabek seguía con la mirada pegada a su tableta, así que la castaña aprovechó para tomar el boleto de avión que estaba sobe la mesa.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-9:30.

-Tremendo flojo, sólo son tres horas en auto.

-No quiero manejar.

-Otabek, se acabaron tus problemas con Mila, debes viajar y conocer gente nueva o al menos alguie que te haga una buena mamada, la necesitas- Otabek alzó el rostro mirando a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A veces me pregunto si no eres hombre.

-Me pregunto lo mismo de ti, hermano- sonrió la joven con burla haciendo reír al kazajo, en ese momento, frente a donde estaban sentados, Mandame Min acomodaba sus maniquíes sobre la carretera. Por desgracia, lo hacía semasiado cerca de los autos que uno pasó atropellando a dos de sus horribles muñecos. -¡Ay, Dios!- gritó levantándose para ayudar a la pobre mujer junto a Otabek.

Entre los tres levantaron a los maniquíes y sus ropas horribles que llevaban para dejarlos dentro de la tienda.

-Gracias, muchachos.

-¿Dónde los ponemos?

-Justo ahí- señaló la mujer en una esquina de la tienda, los hermanos traían ambos maniquíes dejándolos por ahí esperando salir del lugar antes de que…

-¿Quieren que les envíe el catálogo?

-Sí, claro- Minako rodó los ojos en cuanto Otabek aceptó, se acercó a su hermano para hablarle entre dientes.

-Beka, llevo cinco años intentando que dejen de enviármelo, no lo hagas- Otabek se alzó de hombros siguiendo a Mandame Min quien le mostró la enorme libreta con una cálida sonrisa.

Otabek le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y comenzó a buscar una hoja libre para poder escribir su nombre, aunque lo que encontró lo descolocó por completo.

_Yuri <3 Otabek_

_319 calle Grand Prix, Hasetsu, Japón._


	11. Mandamiento número 10

-Yuri, cariño ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jean llegando a la casa del rubio, encontrándolo en el sofá cubierto de lágrimas y gimoteando.

Esa mañana había releído de nuevo el estúpido libro que había encontrado la noche anterior teniendo los mismo resultados, lloriqueos y lamentos. Sólo que por la mañana había decidido llamarle a sus amigos, necesitaba decirles algo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Yuuri teniendo un extraño deja vú de esa escena.

-Yo… iba a comer helado y a ver una película… y me encontré con esto- gimoteaba el rubio mostrándoles el libro de Yuuri. Jean lo tomó confundido -Léelo- le pidió señalándole la página y levantándose para ir por más pañuelos.

-“Mandamiento número 9: amarás cuanto te sea posible”- Jean miró al rubio y resopló -Yuri, cariño, ya hablamos de eso, no sabías que él iba a casarse, no era…

-No, no ese, el siguiente. El mandamiento número 10.

-¿“No temerás”?- susurró Yuuri mirando al rubio con una interrogante.

-Sí, “No temerás”- confirmó el rubio regresando al sofá dejándose caer sin cuidado alguno, Jean y Yuuri se miraron para después sentarse junto a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con temer? Lo que hiciste fue algo valiente. No te pusiste límites y fuiste a buscarlo, fuiste hasta ese hombre a Ritsu.

Decía Jean tratando de consolar a su amigo quien continuaba llorando, sólo que esta vez lo miró para soltar una risa ahogada y levantarse del sofá.

-Chicos, sólo fue otro juego ¿No lo ven? Si no se hubiese casado, si no hubiera sido el novio ¿Qué creen que hubiese hecho?- Jean y Yuuri se miraron para después mirar a su amigo sin respuesta -¡Exacto! Saben que hubiera hecho lo mismo de siempre, habría dudado, me habría… paralizado- exclamaba comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro develando la verdad a sus amigos -Lo habría besado y habría huido, le habría dado un número falso. Sólo lo habría pescado y desechado ¡Cielos! Nunca cambiaré.

Finalizó sentándose en medio de sus amigos envuelto en lágrimas y acurrucándose en el pecho de Yuuri quien abrazaba a su amigo con tristeza.

-Oh, Yuri- se lamentó Jean acariciando los dorados cabellos del ruso.

-Nunca voy a cambiar- gimotéo sorbiendo la nariz -Chicos, ya no quiero ser así.

-Lo sabemos, Yuri, nadie quiere- aceptó el nipón, Jean lo miró asintiendo lamentando la situación de su amigo.

De pronto, el rubio se enderezó limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano y se levantó mirando a sus amigos con un intento de sonrisa.

-Vamos a salir, vamos al Ice Castle- dijo antes de ir a su habitación para darse una ducha y prepararse para salir dejando a sus amigos no muy convencidos con esa idea.

\-----------------------------------

Jean y Yuuri estaban sentados bebiendo martinis mientras miraban a Yuri bailar a lo lejos, parecía feliz aunque sabían que aquello sólo era una máscara queriendo ocultar lo que en verdad sentía.

Se habían negado al principio a acompañarlo, pero al ver su necedad era mejor ir con él que dejarlo solo, así que ahora se encontraban rechazando tipos y mirando bailar a su amigo.

-Bailas muy bien- dijo un hombre bastante apuesto acercándose a Yuri quien le sonrió.

-Tú igual- dijo en cuanto el otro se le unió a su danza solitaria.

-He estado practicado- sonrió el castaño dando una vuelta en su lugar -Soy Emil.

-Yuri.

-Me encantaría salir contigo, Yuri- sonreía el hombre castaño de acento extraño, el rubio soltó una risa ahogada y asintió.

-¿En serio? Qué amable- decía bailando al ritmo de la música siendo observado por el otro casi de manera triunfante -Dame tu número y te llamaré.

-Pareces un hombre agradable- Yuri negó sonriendo sacando su teléfono mientras Emil dictaba, aunque era obvio que sólo fingía anotarlo -Nos vemos entonces- se despidió el castaño bastante feliz de tener su número.

El rubio resopló y continuó bailando solo, aunque de pronto notó que volvía a hacer aquello por lo que hacía unos horas se quejaba. Torció el gesto y suspiró, no estaba bien, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero es no significaba que estuviese bien, negó y fue tras Emil.

-¡Emil!

-¿Hola?- respondió el castaño confundido al ver a Yuri.

-Saca tu teléfono, te daré el mío- Emil lo miró confundido y con media sonrisa sacó su celular dándoselo a Yuri -Quiero disculparme porque no iba a llamarte, voy a darte mi teléfono para que puedas llamarme porque algo me ocurrió que me cambió la vida completamente y está bien arriesgarse ¿No? -hablaba bastante animado anotando su teléfono mientras Emil lo miraba sonriendo -El amor es una locura y de eso se trata, de arriesgarse. Mi amigo JJ y yo hicimos un viaje por un tipo, viajamos tres horas por alguien que apenas conocí, y a ti no te conozco pero estamos teniendo esta conversación y si me arriesgo contigo tal vez, no sé…

-Olvídalo- soltó Emil de pronto mirándolo con reproche quitándole el celular y dándose la vuelta -¿Qué hay que hacer para acostarse con alguien en este lugar?

Yuri lo escuchó sintiéndose bastante ofendido y se sintió avergonzado, quizá había hablado de más con un simple desconocido, de nuevo, aunque el resultado había sido diferente.

Negó girándose para ir hasta su mesa donde Jean y Yuuri lo esperaban, quienes le sonrieron en cuanto lo vieron venir.

-¿Qué tal te fue de cacería?

-De la mierda, ¿Nos vamos?- ambos se miraron frunciendo los labios para después asentir, Yuri se dejó caer en la silla tomando el trago de Jean y bebiéndolo de golpe.

Salieron del Ice Castle rumbo a su auto, Yuri lucía abatido, por eso había decidido ir atrás, así sus amigos no verían su deprimente rostro mirando a través de la ventanila suspirando cada tres segundos.

Ya no quería temer, debía arriesgarse, lo había intentado con Otabek y había fallado, pero eso no debía desanirmalo, quizá el kazajo sólo había llegado a su vida para mostrarle lo importante que era querer tener algo verdadero, tangible y real.

Decidió aparcar él el auto, así tendría más tiempo para pensar y una vez que lo dejó subió la colina hacia su casa viendo que sus amigos parecían esperarlo con una sonrisa

-Yuuri, cariño- susurró el canadiense con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Yuuri sonrió haciéndose a un lado mostrando que en la puerta de su casa estaba un lindo kazajo dormido hecho un ovillo, una escena que lo dejó desencajado.

-Oh, por Dios ¿Qué hago?- musitó nervioso.

-Creo que puedes manejarlo tú solo- dijo Jean con media sonrisa caminando y pasando a un lado del kazajo junto al nipón, aunque Yuuri decidió no darle más tiempo a su amigo para pensar así que se acercó sigilosamente a Otabek hasta su oído y gritar como una garza en agonía, despertando así al kazajo algo asustado, pero se repuso en cuanto vio al rubio mirarlo con una interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Yuri?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para disculparme- soltó levantándose y acercándose al rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no decirte que iba a casarme, debí decírtelo y no lo hice, lo siento.

-Escucha, eres de los tipos que necesitan una última aventura antes de la boda y con un chico, qué audaz- decía Yuri ahora con un tono de reproche.

-No, no soy de eso, además soy bisexual.

-Ok, lo entiendo- asintió Yuri sin comprender en verdad qué hacía ahí.

-Hiciste que alguien derramara una bebida sobre mí y dejé que me compraras una, es todo. Hablamos y nos divertimos ¿Verdad?- Otabek había elegido malas palabras y lo notó en cuanto Yuri lo miró ofendido e indignado.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- finalizó el rubio pasando a su lado para poder abrir la puerta de su casa.

-No me casé- estaba por meter la llave cuando el rubio escuchó esas palabras, haciéndolo girarse lentamente y ver al kazajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mila y yo terminamos.

-Espero que no haya tenido que ver conmigo, lo siento si…

-No, no, tú no tuviste nada que ver- dijo acercándose de nuevo a Yuri -Nos dimos cuenta que no era lo correcto, no estábamos enamorados y ahora al menos Mila es feliz. Se fue a bucear a Bali y al parecer le caíste bien, piensa que eres genial.

-Es linda- sonrió el rubio aunque de pronto algo pareció cruzar por su mente -Espera ¿Le hablaste de mí?

-¿Por qué fuiste a mi boda?- dijo Otabek evadiendo la pregunta de Yuri poniéndolo nervioso.

-Es el tipo de cosas espontáneas que mi amigo JJ y yo hacemos, simplemente fue… creo que lo estropeamos- dijo hablando más bajo y desviando la mirada.

-Oye, vine ésta noche porque quería verte, pensé que quizá… - Yuri lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, nervioso -La noche que nos conocimos, creía que había algo, un sentimiento entre nosotros. Creí que también habías sentido algo así ¿Es algo recíproco o… ?- Yuri suspiró y desvió la mirada de nuevo, temiendo -Olvídalo, no es nada recíproco, es estúpido, muy estúpido. Debo irme.

Es escuchar y el ver a Otabek comenzar a alejarse fue lo que decongeló su cerebro, no debía temer, no ahora que llevaba horas pensando en eso, en él y ahora _¿Lo dejaría ir?_ Claro que no.

-Espera…

-Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo, saltaré de ese puente- dijo señalando el puente de la ciudad de Hasetsu, Yuri negó con una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano.

-No saltarás de ningún puente- Otabek lo miró esperanzado -Fui a la boda porque quería verte de nuevo, porque el sentimiento es recíproco y más vale que beses bien.

Soltó Yuri emocionado antes de arrojarse al kazajo y besarlo con ganas, tomando su rostro entre sus manos sintiendo las manos de Otabek en su cadera, sonrió en el beso sintiendo los suaves labios del kazajo, aunque de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

-Wow… eso fue… flojo- la sonrisa de Otabek se desvaneció mostrándose confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor inténtalo de nuevo- musitó el rubio besándolo de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez, Otabek lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura uniendo sus labios abriéndolos un poco moviéndolos lentamente, pero con pasión sin llegar al salvajismo -Creí que era recíproco- dijo desilusionado limpiádose las comisuras de la boca.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Es en serio?- rezongó el kazajo bastante sorprendido.

-Es en serio, pero oye te llamaré ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió Yuri girándose para entrar a su casa.

-¿Qué? Espera, Yuri…

-Debiste traerme flores, hubiera sido un lindo detalle- dijo alzándose de hombros y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Dame otra oportunidad, me falta práctica, recién desperté- hablaba Otabek de manera apresurada y desesperada tratando de convencer al ruso que lo miraba con media sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- finalizó Yuri entrando a su hogar y cerrado la puerta.

-¡Esto es increíble!- gritó Otabek alzando los brazos bastante indignado.

Yuri Plisetsky lo había hecho otra vez.


	12. Epílogo

-¿Yuri Plisetsky? Sí, lo conozco, infeliz. Hizo de mi vida un infierno- hablaba Otabek sentado en un sofá con cara de pocos amigos -Intentó que me acostara con su amigo y después me llamó idiota- resopló negando pensando en todas las penurias que el rubio lo hizo pasar. De pronto, detrás de él aparecieron dos tiernos peluches, uno era un tigre y el otro un oso, moviéndose en el respaldo del sofá a un lado del kazajo.

-Me siguió hasta mi boda y cuando intenté disculparme me dijo: “No te conozco, eres uno de cientos, no siento nada por ti” y blah, blah, blah- comenzó a burlarse mientras los peluches se movían detrás de él mientras los miraba de reojo arrancándole una sonrisa -Y por eso me casé con él- finalizó tomando al tigre y jalándolo hacía él descubriendo a Yuri, quien cayó sobre su regazo entre risas.

Estaban siendo filmados por Jean para tener memorias de sus momentos divertidos y jamás olvidar aquello. Todos habían pasado a contar todo lo gracioso que les había ocurrido hacía ya algunos años, incluso Víktor y Seung lo habían hecho, después de todo ya eran parte de la familia.

Yuri besó a Otabek quien lo tomaba de la cintura mientras Jean rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa y terminaba la grabación.

-La película ya está empenzado, tontos ¡Vamos!- dijo Minako llegando hasta la sala junto a Yuuri quien se arrojó sobre la pareja para comenzar a hacerles cosquillas mientras la castaña les arrojaba rosetas de maíz.

-¡Seung! Amor, dile a Víktor que saque la pasta del horno- gritaba Jean mientras se unía a la pelea de cosquillas con sus amigos.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Yuri que terminaría casado con un hombre al que le había pellizcado una nalga se hubiera reído en serio.

Entre carcajadas miró al que ahora era su esposo quien reía por las cosquillas que Jean le hacía, era apuesto, siempre lo había sido, y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo. Aunque también había jugado un poco con él y justo ese recuerdo surcó en su mente.

\-------------------

-Debiste traerme flores, hubiera sido un lindo detalle- dijo el rubio alzándose de hombros y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Dame otra oportunidad, me falta práctica, recién desperté- hablaba Otabek de manera apresurada y desesperada tratando de convencer al ruso que lo miraba con media sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- finalizó Yuri entrando a su hogar y cerrado la puerta.

-¡Esto es increíble!- gritó Otabek alzando los brazos bastante indignado.

Mientras, Yuri sonreía recargado en la puerta, quería darle un poco de su merecido por no haberle dicho que la boda era suya.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Jean bastante sorprendido por ver a Yuri ahí, sonriente y sin Otabek.

-Ya lo verás- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo de nuevo la puerta y saliendo al encuentro del kazajo que aún estaba de pie en estado de shock -¿Sabes? Te daré otra oportunidad, ya lo pensé mejor- dijo caminando hasta el kazajo besándolo y dejándolo aún más petrificado.

-¿Estás demente?- musitó Otabek separándose apenas unos centímetros mirando a Yuri con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso espero- sonrió sobre sus labios besándolos de nuevo.

-Dijiste que no besaba bien- interrumpió de nuevo el kazajo haciendo que Yuri ensanchara su sonrisa.

-Lo merecías por no decirme de tu boda- Otabek torció el gesto, pero asintió tomando con fuerza la cintura de rubio y besándolo una mezcla de pasión, desesperación, ternura y una promesa. La promesa de que se conocerían más allá de una simple noche en el Ice Castle.

Y así fue, salieron en bastantes ocasiones, a desayunar, comer, cenar, bailar y demás, sabiendo cosas del uno y del otro. Conociendo a sus familiares y amigos haciendo de eso algo mucho más serio y después con Otabek pidiéndole que fuese su novio en el puente en que quería saltar. Muy romántico.

Y un año después de ser pareja, Yuri le había propuesto matrimonio en una salida a bailar, en el Ice Castle, en el lugar en el que se habían conocido. Había sido algo lindo.

Otabek había ido por un par de bebidas que el rubio le había pedido y aprovechando que el kazajo no estaba en la mesa, puso en marcha su plan con apoyo de sus amigos y parejas.

Se paró en medio de la multitud esperando que Otabek pasara a su lado para así pellizcarle la nalga.

-¡Oye!- se alarmó el kazajo, pero en cuanto vio que era Yuri su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Fue lo único Yuri que necesitó para que Otabek se arrojará sobre él en un beso que claramente era una afirmación, comenzando lo que sería su vida juntos, llena de aventuras, situaciones graciosas a lado de sus mejores amigos y a los que ahora se habían unido al club, Víktor y Seung, aunque también dulces situaciones porque la vida está llena de cosas dulces, como el amor y la amistad… y claro… ¡Piñas coladas!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos lo que han llegado hasta aquí, espero les gusten estas historias.
> 
> Besos inmensos!


End file.
